Nowhere Left to Run
by Spirare
Summary: After 5 years on the run, Bella's past catches up to her. AU OOC Bella/Jasper/Peter/Char Rated M for language and other naughty things to come.
1. Al Capone Lives in these Cards

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Obviously.

A/N: This story has been brewing in the back of my brain for a couple of days now and somehow it has weaseled it's way out while I was trying to write the next chapter of SofM (which I will update soon, cross my heart).

This story will be very different from SofM. So if you don't like non cannon couples, blatant OOC or are too young to vote, don't read.

Chapter One – Al Capone Lives in These Cards

BPOV

The sun is smoldering and I step onto the warm sand and exhale. This is it. My last little piece of heaven. The truck has died and there is nowhere left to run. And no point in running anymore. Everything here is just _brown_ and warm and the only green is whatever tendrils of shit have been laced into the Colorado River.

School must of started again because the beach is empty of the smiling, happy children and somewhat peaceful and this is probably the most relaxed I've been in five years. The Arizona fuck-ups are out in full force today though. I can feel their eyes on me. But after our last little run in, gazes and whispers are all that they'll allow themselves, if they're smart.

I breathe deeply and thank whatever gods have fucked my life for allowing me this little slice of serenity before they shuffle me off into whatever lies next. Probably more fuckery.

Reaching into my bag, I pull out a fifth of Johnny Red, toast the aforementioned gods and take a long, hard swig. Happy motherfucking birthday to you, Swan. Who the hell could've guessed you make it to see 23?

I hear the fuck-ups snicker a little too loudly for my taste. I whip my head in their direction, lower the sunglasses down to the tip of my nose and _glare_. The look I give them says it all.

_I'm hot. I know it. And if you want to experience the hospital beds of this fine city, then keep it up assholes. I've got nothing left to lose._

The look works and they suddenly find themselves more interested in the casinos across the river and I'm glad because it's my fucking birthday - I don't want to spend it in lock-up, I don't have many these left.

I light a cigarette and breath deeply. I know it's coming soon. Anticipation threatens to seep into my bones, but I push it way cause I'm going to enjoy this day as if it were my last. It could very well be.

And apparently the gods of fuck-with-Bella are back because with that thought I can feel the air swirl and thicken and I know I'm being watched. But it's my fucking birthday and I should've been dead five years ago.

I tilt the bottle back and allow the warmth to coat my throat and stomach sending tingles down to my toes. _Sigh_. Couldn't they just send me a fucking announcement? Do you lose all sense of basic courtesy when you're turned? Throw a girl a bone here.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_You presence is required on September 13th at 9:00 pm. It doesn't really matter what you wear because we intend to drain you and toss you out like yesterday's garbage._

Is that too much to ask for? I think not.

But the sun is shining and I left my fear back in Washington on the forest floor where _he_ trampled my heart and the res where it was ripped to shreds along with the rest of my true family. I'm alive while the sun is out so I just close my eyes and wonder who the odds favor today. I'll play with the high rollers tonight because they'll buy me the good shit and it's amazing how easy it is to win a stupid amount of money with just a wink and nice rack. And if tonight is the night, then at least I'll look fucking hot and die drunk and rich. Maybe they'll take a last request and allow my winnings to be donated to the charity of my choice. It is my fucking birthday after all.

Time check tells me it's three o'clock. I light another cigarette, finish my scotch and make my way through the sleepy streets toward home.

The cool breeze of the air conditioner assaults my senses as I open the door. A stark contrast to the record high outside. I ignore the red blink blink blink of my answering machine, toss the mail on the couch and make my way to the shower. Times a wastin' and I have no intention of spending it listening to whatever dribble the goddamn telemarketers want to spew my way.

I turn on the water and step into shower, washing and _enjoying_ every inch of me. It doesn't take long, _I'm very good this_, and soon my self induced orgasm rocks through my body.

If that pussy-assed mama's boy could see me now.

I throw on the blood red dress that hugs my curves and makes my body look all sorts of fuckawesome. I don't need to be _Xanax_ or _Fuckward _to know the lust in the eyes of masses as I sport that shit through the casino. I pull my hair up into a loose bun, letting a few stray strands curl and frame my face. Might as well give the fuckers easy neck access.

I grab my purse and step into the blistering afternoon grateful that my neighbor Jose is there to drop me off before work.

He starts his engine as I lock my door and smile brightly at him.

He gives me the obligatory guy what's up nod and I roll my eyes and get into the car.

"Hola Jose." Yep, that about covers my knowledge of the Spanish language. The drive across the river takes only minutes, and we have an unspoken agreement so conversation isn't necessary.

I decide to hit the bar before the tables. Leaning on the bar, I bat my eyelashes, bite my bottom lip and wait only seconds until I have the full attention of the bartender.

"What can I get you tonight beautiful?"

"Well," I draw out, running my finger across the bar. "It's my birthday today. I want something to make me feel good. Whatcha got?"

I fix him with my best come-fuck-me stare and throw a little pensive thought into my eyes.

He stumbles a bit and pours me a double shot of ecstasy in the form of cognac. On the house.

_See motherfuckers, I can dazzle too._

I ignore the stares and lust and jealousy and make my way to the tables. I am focused. My objective is clear. It's my fucking birthday and no limit hold em' tonight. I intend to own these assholes.

It's two hours later and I'm up three large when I feel the air swirl and thicken again. I feel the coolness of his skin as he takes up the seat next to me. I chance a peek at him and damn! He is tall and blonde and built. His smile is all sunshine and roses but his eyes stagger with sex and power. I can see the other boys at the table, their brains warring with themselves. Fight or flight. Fight or flight.

I lost the ability to care either way years ago.

There are worse ways to die, I suppose.

So now he's staring and I'm giving it right back because whether he's with that red-headed whore or those fucking Italian jerk-offs, I figure I'm dead soon and this is just a waste of time.

I push all my chips forward without a glance or thought. "All in." The crowd gasps and whispers and Mr. Cool over there just smiles approvingly.

"You're not even going to look at your cards, Swan?" His voice is musical, but not soft. Hard and deep like metal with just a hint of Texas. He widens his eyes in mock innocence.

It should concern me at this point that he knows my name, but fight or flight left years ago and it's my fucking birthday.

I tap my cards and smile smugly at him. "Al Capone lives in these cards."

He appears thoughtful for a moment before he rises to my challenge. He pushes his chips forward and pulls two cigarettes from a gold case and lights them, handing on to me.

_Oh, sugar. You are just too kind._

The other players lay down their cards and sit back to watch. The dealer shakes his head to clear away the cobwebs and shock of a tiny girl in a blood red dress placing an eighteen thousand dollar bet.

He lays down the flop. 2 of diamonds. 7 of diamonds. King of diamonds.

I giggle and he looks at me questioning.

"Diamonds sparkle in the sun just like you." I coo at him. He wants to laugh, I can tell but he has his Mr. Cool persona on and he's probably spent decades perfecting that shit.

The dealer flips the turn card. King of spades.

I smile widely because I know what's coming next. It's my fucking birthday and Al Capone lives in these cards.

"Queen of hearts." I whisper to no one but him.

Mr. Cool is looking a bit worried over there, not outwardly of course, but I know it's there. Just behind his eyes. His mate must sense it to, because she appears out of nowhere to stand at his side. Their lips moving in a conversation to low and fast for us silly humans.

And again I say damn! Cause that bitch is all kinds of hot and I'm imaging the two of them doing all sorts of naughty things.

Focus Bella. This may very well be your last hand ever.

The dealer flips the river card with exaggerated slowness. All eyes glance wildly between us and the cards.

And motherfuck Al Capone, if I wasn't right! Queen. Of. Hearts.

"Damn Swan, you may just be more fun then I thought!" At hearing this little proclamation his mate takes her chance to study me. Her eyes move up my body as she contemplates whatever the fuck Mr. Cool told her. It now occurs to me to pay attention to the _way_ they are looking at me. Not like a steak, surprisingly, but like a woman. Her long blonde hair hangs in perfect curls and she tucks it behind her ear and fucking winks at me.

I collect my winnings, finish my drink and snuff out my cigarette. It's now or never and there is nowhere left to run. I cock an eyebrow and tilt my head, my eyes locked on them.

"Thirsty?"

A/N: yea or nay? Let me know.


	2. Vampire Therapist?

Disclaimer: I don't own. You know it. I know it. Moving right along.

A/N: I couldn't help myself. Once again, I was trying to write the next chapter of my other story but this just came out.

**This chapter is dedicated to my bestest friend Keith cause he's all sorts of awesome and he pushes me to write better.**

"_Damn Swan, you may just be more fun then I thought!" At hearing this little proclamation his mate takes her chance to study me. Her eyes move up my body as she contemplates whatever the fuck Mr. Cool told her. It now occurs to me to pay attention to the way they are looking at me. Not like a steak, surprisingly, but like a woman. Her long blonde hair hangs in perfect curls and she tucks it behind her ear and fucking winks at me._

_I collect my winnings, finish my drink and snuff out my cigarette. It's now or never and there is nowhere left to run. I cock an eyebrow and tilt my head, my eyes locked on them. _

"_Thirsty?"_

Chapter 2: Vampire Therapist?

BPOV

A moment of silence and then Mr. Cool and his mate start laughing. At me. I wasn't even aware that I was funny. This is good information to have in what is probably my final hours.

But _so_ not the point right now.

I roll my eyes and figure if they're not going to bite me soon then maybe I have enough time to cash in my winnings and have some fun at the bar.

I turn on my heels only to feel a cold hand encircle my waist and pull me back.

"Where are you going?" His breath is icy and it tingles down my neck and I have to blink just to register the fact that I need coherent thought to finish this little bit of dialogue. But I don't need thought to...

_Bad Bella. Get your mind out of the gutter._

"Cash in winnings. Get fucked up. Unless you are thirsty right-the-fuck now, in which case let's get this show on the road."

I'm ready. I've accepted it.

"Come meet our friend first." Mr. Cool puts this out there like it's a request. It's not.

"Jesus fuck, how many of you are here? Are you planning on playing a little rock paper scissors to see who gets to drain me?"

"No one is planning on draining you tonight, honey." She speaks! Wonder of wonders! Her voice is twinkling and reminds me of a music box I owned as a child.

"Well why the fuck not? Not a fan of the A neg?"

This seems to stump her and I can't help notice she said 'tonight' but I don't care. Maybe I can get a little something-something before my death and hell, if their friend is hot, he can join in.

"How does she know what we are Peter?" The music box asks.

She's not looking at me and Mr. Cool aka Peter is whispering to her on the DL.

"Fucking Cullens." She hisses. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear but I did and there is no going back now.

"Aw fuck, please don't tell me the Cullens are here. Unless y'all have invented new ways to play torture the human. I don't want those assholes to be the last thing I see before I die."

They're giving each other a look now that says everything without words and I forgot my look-to-english dictionary at home so I'm bored.

"No one is going to drain that precious A neg you mentioned, if that's what you're worried about. Not if we have anything to say about it." He puffs out his chest and radiates confidence.

What is this, pray tell? A reprieve? A trick?

"Well I'm not a fucking pet. Been there, done that. So if-"

"Oh silly Swan." He interrupts. "We're not who you think you are. Just come on." He pauses, contemplating something. "Unless you'd like me to carry you?"

His eyes are filled with playfulness and his mate doesn't seem to mind that his arms are still around my waist so maybe she's down with the fantasies I've created in my head and yes, I'm back in the gutter again.

"Thanks but no thanks." I sigh. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"He's moping about in our room."

"And just what do you think I am? Some kind of vampire therapist?"

They look at each other and then at me and it's clear that they think I'm the answer to whatever mopey vamp's problem is.

Whatever. Maybe he's a all about the A neg.

"Fine. But cash in winnings and drink first. Non-negotiable. What's your room number, I'll be up in an hour."

This idea seems to appease them.

"413." She chimes in. Twice in one conversation. Will the wonders never cease?

I turn to leave yet again when Mr. Cool calls out to me.

"Oh and Swan, don't drink too much. You'll need to be a little cognizant to deal with what lies ahead."

Okay. Cryptic much, asshole?

I nod, he releases me and I'm off faster than a racehorse. It's only when I'm standing in line do I start to ask myself the big questions.

Who are they? Who is mopey-vamp? And more importantly what the fuck do I need to be cognizant for?

But honestly, what the fuck do I care? And why do unknown vamps that don't want to kill me concern me more than known ones that do?

It's still my fucking birthday, so I push that shit aside to deal with at a later time.

The bar is packed now, but I spot the bartender I previously encountered and have my in. I push my way through and assume my stance, showing more cleavage than necessary, I only have... 45 minutes now and I want to get my fucking drink on.

"Well hello again beautiful. Any luck tonight?"

I pull out a couple hundreds and wink at him.

"Tons. Now here's the deal. You can have whatever is left of this $600 and free reign over what I drink as long as my glass never stays empty for more than a minute. I'm working on a time schedule here."

He appears thoughtful for a moment before pulling out a bottle of whiskey and glass.

"Just be careful tonight, beautiful. The locals are getting restless."

He gives me the once over and fixes me with a just-in-case look before leaving the bottle, taking the cash and retreating, albeit reluctantly, to his duties.

I pour the first glass, savoring it when I realize what he meant. The Arizona fuck-ups are here and way past sober.

Excellent.

It's while I'm pouring my third glass that the girls approach. _Silly fuckers._

"So you're the one that hit Trevor. Not a smart thing to do, little girl." She's bleach blonde and tan and clearly the leader. I want to call her Heather and ask the bartender if he has any CornNuts and Drano.

"Oh?" I ask, trying to hide the glee in my voice. "And why is that? Because last time I checked, drunk assholes trying to feel you up constitute a good ass kicking."

"Like he would ever touch you."

I want to roll my eyes and smash the bottle of whiskey over her head, but that's not going to get us anywhere and I was actually enjoying the drink.

How to play this. How to play this. Yes!

I will the tears to come and look at her with the saddest expression I can manage.

"I-I-I'm sorry. It's just my boyfriend broke up with me and I just found out that my kitten ran away and it's my birthday and I'm so sorry. Will you tell him I'm sorry?" The fuck-ups actually think I'm begging. Dumbasses.

"Whatever. Just don't let it happen again. And remember, they may think you are just a little piece of eye-candy, but I know what a whore you are."

I have to replay the conversation in my brain. Whore? WHORE? This coming from the tramp that has probably shared a backseat with all the fuck-ups is just hilarious. But I've got my game face on.

She stands there all smug and the fuck-ups look like they're about to dance a jig of happiness cause they think she's putting me in my place. But she doesn't know me and that bitch has just crossed a line.

I glance over at the bartender, who either knows what I'm about to do and thinks they deserve it, or he's giving me this as a birthday gift.

"Whore?" I ask, all lilies and innocence.

"You heard me, bitch. Come near us again and I will fuck you up." Her voice is filled with the superiority that only small town life can give, her friends flanking her and nodding as if to reiterate her point.

I let her and the rest of the fuck-ups have their moment. I'm not rude. I don't want to get the bartender in trouble but he gives me a nod that says he's got my back should things go tits up, so it's on, sans Drano.

She doesn't even see me coming. I pull my arm back and clock her, just once because she isn't worth my time. Her nose breaks under the weight of my fist and her friends all take a collective step back.

"Anyone else?" I ask, already knowing the answering. I turn back to the bar and grab the bottle and my glass as security is surely on its' way.

I look back to see if anyone of her friends have stepped up but they've gone to terrorize weaker prey and the bartender gives me a look on the sly that says _thank you_ and I wonder how many times they picked on him.

"Last call," I mutter to myself as I pour the last bits of nectar into the glass.

"I should think so." Calls a voice behind me. I know who it is, the music box already playing.

I lift my glass and turn to her. "What the fuck? You don't trust me? I'm hurt." Cue the mock sadness. I can play this game all night.

But so can she.

"It's not that sweetie. Peter sent me to look out for you. But it appears you can look out for yourself." She gestures to my swollen knuckles.

"Hey, those bitches had it coming."

"Of course they did, sugar. Now come on. You have an appointment to keep, if I'm not mistaken."

"Well it's not like I can out run you, quiet lady." I giggle and wave for her to lead the way.

"Most people call me Charlotte, little one. And I am anything but quiet."

"Could've fooled me, Char. You always take the backseat to Mr. Cool, or is this a special occasion?"

"YOU are a special occasion. And I only let him think he's driving this train." I like her. There's a twinkle of truth and curiosity in her eyes.

She grabs my hand and I follow her to the room, no more words are spoken and Peter is waiting outside the door.

'"You ready for this?" He asks.

I raise my eyebrows, because, and let's face facts here, I really don't have a fucking choice. He opens the door, allowing Charlotte and I to pass and she's still holding my hand and I'm looking around trying to figure out a) what exactly I need to be ready for, it's not like Mr. Cool and music box gave me any hints and b) where is mopey-vamp because if he's as hot as his friends here then tonight will be all sorts of goodness.

_Naughty girl._

Then I see him. I have to do a double take cause this shit ain't right.

But sitting on the floor looking like someone just kicked his puppy, killed his car and beat his ass for good measure is someone I never expected to see in the desert.

My hand flies to my mouth. A reflex as I gasp. Maybe it's not him.

"Jasper?"

A/N: You'll get a Jasper POV soon but I wanted to do a little background on how the vamps ended up in Laughlin first. So what do you think, a Peter POV or a Charlotte POV?


	3. A Sign of the Apocalypse

Disclaimer: Same shit. Different day.

A/N: Onwards evil minions! Jasper's been whispering dirty secrets in my ear so I have to get this little bit out of the way. Expect a JPOV in just a bit.

Look Keith * points and giggles * I used truculent in a sentence.

Chapter 3 – A Sign of the Apocalypse

PPOV

I knew it was going to be bad. The Major doesn't come to play often and when he does the masses cower. But I would rather face that cunt Maria then deal with the shit he was projecting.

Char and I are already on the porch when he arrives. He doesn't say anything and I just tilt my head in the direction of his room.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"Of course baby. He'll talk when he's ready and we'll be a family." I wrap my arms around her and for a moment the world is safe and right.

"What about Alice?"

A low growl emanates from his room and I give her the look that lets her know that topic is currently off limits.

He doesn't leave his room for six days.

Char's getting worried and when Char's worried, I'm not getting any so I knock on the door. I'm a polite motherfucker like that.

"What the fuck do you want?" He calls but still doesn't open the door. This is the most he's spoken in a week and I take that shit as progress.

"Char and I are going hunting."

"Good for you."

"You need to hunt too and I'm not a fucking delivery boy."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly. But Char won't give it up until you hunt, so you can either get the fuck out here and tell us what's going on or I give Char the okay to start removing your body parts."

"Where are you going to hunt?" He's all nonchalant and the door is still closed but he's moved, his hand is on the door knob now and I count that as a major fucking victory.

"The park in Chandler. Char's got her eyes on some asshole whose mama apparently neglected to teach him the meaning of the word 'no' and there's a group of bastards that like to play at being gangsters..."

This is an over-share. I know it. He knows it. But it's the truth and I need some form of reaction to get the little misses off my back.

"I'm in."

Okay. So not the response I was expecting.

"I'm talking about _people_ here, Major. Last I heard you were all about the _wildlife_. There are some nice deer prancing about or-"

He opens the door and I see the determination in his eyes. "Listen fucker, I said I'm in."

I look to Charlotte and she gives me a nod. We know we won't get any information out of him until he's hunted and you don't exactly say to no to Jasper _fucking_ Whitlock.

We're out the door and into the car with the deep tint cause I already know we won't be back for quite some time and we'd need the cover if we wanted to move about in daylight.

Chandler is way out of our normal hunting grounds but Char's been tracking this asshole for months and I can't deny her anything.

Besides, it was on our way and even if I didn't know the details yet, I knew it was going to be amazing.

Two tanks of gas, a couple of hours and one very truculent Jasper later, we arrive.

Charlotte spots her prey easily. That dress makes her curves dangerous and I can't wait to see it on the floor. Hmmm. Yummy. I give a wink and she's off, all sweetness and innocence to kill a man who deserves to die painfully.

God, she is glorious.

The Major and I make our way over to a group of boys who think their little guns make them big men. Jasper must be sending out some seriously mellow vibes cause I see their hands only twitch toward their guns once.

"This is our turf." Punk number one calls. I look to Jasper, give him one last out but he shakes his head and we keep advancing.

"You need to get lost, man." Punk number two tells us and even I can tell he's trying to choose between pulling his piece and running away.

Jasper laughs. This is either a really good thing or a sign of the apocalypse.

Only time will tell.

We make their deaths quick, quicker than they deserve and dispatch them in time to watch the beauty that is my wife finish her own kill. She doesn't usually play with her food, but with the rap sheet that guy had – well – that fucker probably got what he deserved.

I may not know exactly lies ahead, but I do know it begins in Laughlin, Nevada with a hot piece of ass named Bella Swan.

Char POV (cause I like the bitch)

I finish draining this piece of shit rapist when I glance over at Peter who's got this look in his eyes.

He's up to something. His eyes dance with amusement and there's a lightness in the air. Not a good combo with Peter. It either means I'm going to need bail him out of jail or come up with a fuck load of money to pay off somebody. Or both. Throw Jasper in the mix and I know we're in for a wild ride.

"Peter," I warn.

"How do you feel about Laughlin, my sweet?"

"I have no _feeling_ either way." I shrug but can't help but wonder why Laughlin and why now.

"Destiny awaits, my love." He picks me up bridal-style and kisses me gently.

He always did know how to make a girl swoon...

PPOV (again)

We reach Laughlin just before sunrise and check into the hotel before our sparkly asses get noticed.

We got ourselves a spa suite on the river and it's all light and air until Jasper opens his mouth. The shit he's saying is monumental and all sorts of painful, but I can't help but be grateful that the bitch has finally detached her claws because when he finally wakes the fuck up and sees _her_, existence will be all sorts of extraordinary. We will be hers and she will be ours. Completely. A family at last.

_She's_ there. On the other side of the river. Sunning herself and she's three hundred and forty nine ways of fuckhot and I'm already perusing all sixty four positions of the kama sutra in my head. Time check says it three o'clock and I watch her light a cigarette, finish her drink and head home. I can just imagine that little red number she's been saving for tonight.

I can't tell him though. Better that he sees for himself.

I make my way through the casino. I need to build up my chip count before she gets here.

It's just after eight when the seat next to her opens up and I ghost in there like the sly motherfucker I am. She fixes me with a stare that clearly says "I know what you are, fucker. Come and get it."

She is endlessly fascinating. Eternity was going to be great. I can only smile as she pushes her chips forward. The words "All in" sliding gracefully from her lips.

"You're not even going to look at your cards, Swan?" It's a challenge. And I'm up to it. Bitch still hasn't checked her cards and I got a Ace of Spades and Jack of Hearts.

She just smiles, slow and easy and taps her cards. "Al Capone lives in these cards."

What the fuck? I'm not quite sure what she means but she is the epitome of smugness and beauty and I can only smile back and push my chips forward. I pull two cigarettes from the golden case and light them. Happy fucking Birthday, Swan.

The dealer is clearly shaken. He lays down the flop. 2 of diamonds. 7 of diamonds. King of diamonds.

Well that doesn't help me and why the fuck is Swan giggling?

"Diamonds sparkle in the sun just like you." Aw, fuck me, such an adorable creature.

The turn card is the King of Spades. Not much but it gives me a pair of kings with an Ace high card.

"Queen of Hearts." She whispers to no one but me and I spot Charlotte which is good because I'm in fucking trouble here. Humans should not know the things she does. Her eyes have seen more than twenty-three years should allow and they have locked on to me and my wife.

What if she didn't want us?

"That's an eighteen thousand dollar bet, Peter? You know what you're doing?" Char asks too fast for the humans to notice.

"Not even a little bit, my love." I answer honestly.

When the dealer flips the river card and reveals a Queen of Hearts, I'm not even close to being prepared for her being right. Nor am I ready to face the cards she's just tossed down. King of Hearts. Queen of Spades. Bitch got a full boat without even looking.

"Damn Swan, you may just be more fun then I thought!" It's the first thing I can think of but oh, so true. The adventures we have will be fucking written about and aspired to.

I'm lost in thought about what the future generations will have to say about the astounding Miss Swan when she once again does the last thing I expect.

She cocks her eyebrow and tilts her head, exposing the length and beauty of her neck.

"Thirsty?" She asks.

Char and I can only stare for a full sixty two seconds before we bust up laughing. Swan, you're not going anywhere. I reach and pull her into me, my arms now graced with warmth.

"Where are you going?" I ask, my cold lips grazing her ear. She shivers slightly. I look to Char and she's highly amused by my behavior but I doubt Bella missed her eye-fuck earlier.

"Cash in winnings. Get fucked up. Unless you are thirsty right-the-fuck now, in which case let's get this show on the road."

Hmmm... How to approach this?

"Come meet our friend first." That's simple, right?

"Jesus fuck, how many of you are here? Are you planning on playing a little rock paper scissors to see who gets to drain me?" Is she planning on a bunch of vampires finding her? Not fucking cool.

"No one is planning on draining you tonight, honey." My lady love answers. Damn-fucking-skippy.

"Well why the fuck not? Not a fan of the A neg?"

"How does she know what we are Peter?" Charlotte whispers.

"THIS is _Bella Swan_, Char."

"_Fork's_ Bella Swan. _Jasper's_ Bella Swan. I thought she was dead."

"I suspect Miss Swan here is about to up the ante of Jasper's little tale."

"What the fuck, Peter? This poor girl. Who do you think she thinks is trying to kill her?"

"Your guess is as good as mine baby doll. It all begins and ends with the Cullens, I suspect."

"Fucking Cullens." She hisses, a little loudly.

"Aw fuck, please don't tell me the Cullens are here. Unless y'all have invented new ways to play torture the human. I don't want those assholes to be the last thing I see before I die." The Major was going to love this girl.

"No one is going to drain that precious A neg you mentioned, if that's what you're worried about. Not if we have anything to say about it." I'm abso_fucking_lutley positive of this little fact and Char nods her head, she's on-board all ready.

"Well I'm not a fucking pet. Been there, done that. So if-"

"Oh silly Swan." A pet? What the fuck did they do to my poor little angel girl? "We're not who you think you are. Just come on." I pause, I am a romantic fucker. "Unless you'd like me to carry you?"

"Thanks but no thanks." She sighs. "Where is this friend of yours?"

"He's moping about in our room."

"And just what do you think I am? Some kind of vampire therapist?"

Shrug. Yes?

"Fine. But cash in winnings and drink first. Non-negotiable. What's your room number, I'll be up in an hour."

"413." I can deal with another hour. Char will keep an eye on her while I check on the Major.

"Oh and Swan, don't drink too much. You'll need to be a little cognizant to deal with what lies ahead."

She nods and is off without another word.

"Look after her Char, but keep back unless necessary. If there are others that want her, I want to know about. I'm going to prepare the Major for company."

"No problem."

Sigh. Char's got the easier job. How do you prepare your brother for the truest of loves, when his heart has been so brilliantly broken?

I waltz into the room, tossing off pure-fucking-giddiness. That's always a good way to start.

"Jazz, my brother?"

"What the fuck are you up to now?"

"Well, it's like this. Char and I met a human and invited her back to the room." I throw in a wink and a smile, but I'm dead serious. Jasper knows this.

"Why?"

"Shits and giggles, Jazzman. Shits and giggles. Why the fuck does it matter? We want you to meet her."

"Again, why?"

"Listen, fucker. You will be nice and not scare the pretty lady. Understand? This is motherfucking _destiny."_

"Whatever you say, brother."

I nod and step outside, leaning against the wall as my girls walk up. Fuck. There is beauty and there is Char and Bella. Beauty. Such a simple word. It does not do justice to _my_ girls.

"You ready for this?"

A/N: There you have it. More questions than answers, I suppose. But JPOV is just around the corner and I promise it will answer some questions. Stayed tuned. And check out IdreamofEddy's Colliding Meteors. It's all sorts of awesome.


	4. Take Me to Bed or Lose Me Forever

Disclaimer: SM owns all things twilight.

A/N: I'm all about the 80's movie references * snickers *

Chapter 4 - Take Me to Bed or Lose Me Forever

JPOV

Laughlin.

What the fuck am I doing in Laughlin?

Fucking Peter and his fucking _it's our destiny_ bullshit.

I feel like _Ass_ward with temper tantrum I know I'm throwing, but she's gone now and it's all my fault.

Has it really been five years?

_*_

_Alice's eyes glaze over and widen and a slow grin spreads across her face._

"_We're going to be elite... Royalty." She breathes._

"_We're?"_

"_Not we're as in you and I, silly. Me and Edward. Oh, we're going to be so happy."_

_She dances about the room, filling her suitcase and for a moment I'm stuck because she can't possibly be saying what I think she's saying._

"_Jazz." She speaks like I'm a child. "You didn't think we'd be together forever, did you? Now that Bella's dead, Edward and I can be together."_

_Whoa. Back the fuck up._

"_Bella's dead?"_

"_Yep. Sorry I didn't tell you until now but if I told you, you would've saved her and I couldn't have that. You understand, don't you Jazzy?"_

_I don't even register the fact that the rest of the family is in the room until Rosalie relieves Alice of her left hand and shock and pain rock my body._

"_You stupid, bitch. What the fuck do you mean Bella's dead? And why would Edward ever touch you?"_

"_GIVE ME MY FUCKING HAND BACK BITCH! I've _seen_ my future with Edward. We're happy in Volterra. Jazz, tell them you understand!"_

_I'm still back on Bella's dead._

"_Well, darlin' I'm afraid, I cannot do that."_

"_Jazzy?" She pouts. She motherfucking pouts._

_I take her hand from Rosalie, pull the wedding ring off her finger and toss both to the floor._

"_You're just a piece of shit, fortune teller who fucked up some poor girls life so you could have your happy fucking ending? What the fuck have I been thinking these last fifty years?" I spat at her._

"_Son," Carlisle called, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Take a breath. Alice give my regards to Edward and Aro and do not return here for any reason. Clear?"_

"_Crystal."_

_She reaches down to grab the hand lying at her feet when Emmett snatches it up and dashes out the door._

"_We'll consider mailing that back to Volterra. See ya, bitch." Rosalie sneers and I can still hear Emmett's chuckles._

"_Jazzy, I _am_ sorry. You know, if it makes you feel any better, Bella never thought less of you after her birthday. And Edward and I both know, that you moved to protect her, not kill her." She fucking giggled. "Well I guess they all know now. Take care of yourself. Carlisle, don't go back to Forks anytime soon. Watch the news, you'll see why."_

_*_

I'm brought out of my daydreams by a scent that cannot possibly be there.

But it is.

Freesia.

And I'm dumbfounded and confused because I don't remember dying. I mean, I remember _dying_ but I think I'd remember dying dying.

Fuck, I don't even make sense to myself.

"Jasper?"

Her voice is angelic, no pun intended, and it just makes fucking sense that my name falls from her lips. How did I not notice that before I tried to kill her?

Or before _they_ let me think I tried to kill her?

She squats down to eye level and I find myself in the warmth of her eyes. I move to speak but the words don't come out. And fuck me if she's not wearing a blood red slip of a dress and my eyes dance across her body not missing any detail of her new curves and yes, Major, that would be black lace panties.

"Fall off the wagon there sport?" Shit! Shit, shit, shit! My eyes must be blood fucking red and Bella's only had bad experience with the red eyes. But I'm not feeling any fear from her, I'm not actually feeling anything which is fucking confusing and she should not be here.

"Bella you're dead." Brilliantly deduced Major.

"Well not tonight," she says while straightening herself and slinging her arm around Peter. "Mr. Cool here says my A neg stays safely in my body tonight."

Mr. Cool? What the fuck?

"Since you're here with Peter and Char, I can only assume they made their move. When's the date?"

"What date?"

"Oh come on! I'm not a vampire and even I know this shit. Has your presence been _requested_ in Volterra lately?"

We _had_ been invited to Volterra. How does she know this? Peter and Charlotte are just about as intrigued as I am and I am on the edge of my seat like it's merry-fucking-christmas.

"Sure sugar, next month. You know why?" Char asks.

"Of course. Edward and Alice are getting married. Big to do. Over the top pixie bullshit making the entire supernatural world pause just for her. What I wouldn't give to be there..."

"So come with us." Whoa. Did I just say that? Out loud?

Yep.

"In case you failed to notice, I'm _human_." She stretches out the word to give it extra meaning. "I don't think I'll last very long in a castle full of vampires. Especially when I'm Edward's singer and the guard has orders to kill me on sight."

"So?" Danger Will Robinson! Engage mind to mouth filter stat!

"All right. Let's call Aro. If he guarantees my safety, then I'm totally in."

Before I can even register the danger or possibilities of this thought, she whips out a cell phone and presses the 2 key. She has the Volturi on speed dial? What. The. Fuck?

"Gianna, what's up girl? Bella Swan. Good, good, can I talk to Aro? Ya I'll hold. Aro! Long time no see... Yes I'm still human. No I will not tell you where I'm at. Well tell that nosy pixie bitch to mind her own damn business. No I don't know why she can't _see_ me. Listen I want to go to the wedding. Yes. With a date. Of course they're vampires. Ya, ya, I found myself a new coven. How the fuck do you think? Bella Swan, remember? Trouble magnet? What the fuck Aro?" She covers the speaker and her mouth moves to find the words 'do you want him know I'm with you' and we shrug, cause I don't know if we believe her yet.

"Tell Janey I'm bringing the God of War. I love that little bitch. No. Don't you dare tell _her_ I called. Sure, sure. Haha fucker. Look, I'm either coming as a human or coming as a newborn. I don't know. Tell her one of the pack survived and is planning revenge. Make the decision to take _care_ of the problem You get me? Her vision should come back after that. No, I won't join the guard right now. Yep. Keep the hope alive, my brother. Okay. Wait! Put Cauis on the phone. You're no fun. All right. Details later. See you then.

"I can go with the full protection and safety of the guard if you agree to turn me or kill me shortly after the wedding."

There are too many questions and the answers aren't coming fast enough when Charlotte mock punches Bella's shoulder.

"Hell ya, girl!"

"Wait. Alice can't _see_ you? How?" That's his first fucking question?

"Let's just say I've learned a LOT about myself these last five years. But speaking of the little pixiepire..." She leans into me all warmth and softness and thrusts her hand down into my pocket, lingering for a moment before she pulls out my cell, waving it proudly in my face. "Since your future now depends on me, expect a call. She is going to freak out when she can't see her wedding anymore." Bella giggles like a school girl and sits in my lap. Fuck. Me. Hard.

"Shhh... I'm not here." she stage whispers and slips away from me all too soon as my phone vibrates in my hand.

How the fuck?

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Jasper, oh thank god. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"What the fuck do you care, Alice?" Seriously. I'm in major fucking brain malfunction mode and she's asking if I'm okay?

"Jazz, I love you. Of course I care. When I couldn't see you anymore I got worried. Is everything okay? Carlisle told me you left."

"Fan_fucking_tastic, Alice. I'm hanging out with friends. Everything is great. Just go back to worrying about your wedding."

"You're coming?" Is that _hope _I detect in her voice?

"I was under the impression that attendance was required. I'll be there." With fucking bells on. This shit was going to be good.

"Where are you? One minute I saw you in the south with Peter and Charlotte and the next you were gone?"

"Still in the south. Listen, I gotta run. Things to do, people to drain. You know how it is."

"Okay, Jazz. I guess I see you next month."

I shut the phone and the three of us stand in awe of the little human who was about to pull off the biggest mind-fuck the vampire world has ever seen.

"How?"

"Oh that's not all Jazzy doll, watch this."

I sit back in the chair and feel her emotions come over me. One. By. Fucking. One.

Rejection. Fear. Anger. Pain. Survival. Acceptance. Euphoria. Lust.

I quirk an eyebrow at that last one. She just shrugs.

"What can I say, Char's fucking hot. Char, my pretty little music box, will you be my date to the wedding?"

"Of course, sugar. And if these two fuckers don't want to change you then I will."

"Oh, Char," Bella coos softly, nuzzling herself into Charlotte's neck. "Take me to bed or lose me forever!"

Charlotte gently lifts Bella, pressing her softly against the wall. Bella gasps, not in surprise, but in pure fucking bliss and Peter and I are pinned the fuck down under the weight of their combined lust.

All we can do is watch in amazement, fucking speechless at the scene that is playing out before us. Bella quickly finds Char's lips and they are kissing hard and fast and frantically as Char's hands are tracing lines along Bella's body that not even Edward knew existed.

It's lascivious. Sinful. And fucking bewitching. But I have motherfucking important questions. Sigh.

"Charlotte, can you take your mouth off of Bella for just a minute. I don't fucking understand what the fuck just happened."

"Don't listen to mopey-vamp, Char. Your mouth is all kinds of yummy."

"I really hate to agree with the Major right now, but explanations are needed."

"They're kinda right, sugar." Char tells her as she pulls away and they both sigh audibly at the loss of contact.

"Ugh. Fine. But do you have a car?"

"Yes."

Bella picks up the phone and dials the valet and order Peter's car to be ready for us. I look over to Peter and Char and they're just looking at me. Clueless.

"Where are we going?"

"Home. Ma maison est ta maison. Home and then questions. Let's go, fuckers."

A/N: If you want to know Aro's side of the conversation, message me and I write that up for you.

I know Jazzy doll's flashback seems short, but I need to have Bella continue it.

Back to BPOV next and I'm having way too much fun writing it. Many explanations will be given.

God of War belongs to IdreamofEddy.

Read catonspeed's The Last Mile. Chairpire is the shit!


	5. The Long and Short of It

A/N: First off, manipulativerunner put the cheeseburger down and back away from the screen. My lawyer is out of town and I am not paying for a new computer screen!!! =P

Secondly, for those of you who want to know, I posted the Aro/Bella phone call outtake. If you want to check it out... www. fanfiction .net/s/5835508/1/

And c) Head on over to jaspersdarlins . blogspot .com and get your vote in for their Everything's Bigger in Texas contest. Many, many fuckawesome stories were nominated. Read, review, vote and show those amazing authors some love.

Last but not in any way least, thanks for all the reviews. I didn't get a chance to answer all of them and I apologize. You all rock!

This chapter was hard to write and it's not much fun. But it is necessary so here we go...

Chapter 5 – The Long and Short of It

BPOV

I grab Peter's valet ticket from the nightstand and dash out of the hotel room. I don't need to turn around. They'll follow.

It doesn't occur to me to ask whether or not they intend to stay with me, I mean come on now, who the fuck wouldn't? I attract those fuckers like moths to the flame.

I make it outside in what I'm sure if record fucking human time. There's leftover pasta in my fridge and it's calling my name. That and a fat pot of coffee.

Fuck. It was going to be a long night with a plethora of thoughts and stories that will undoubtedly and quite effectively kill my birthday buzz.

I hand the ticket to the man with the name tag who drinks me in and smiles like I just flashed my tits.

"Ahem." I clear my throat and snap my fingers. Once. Twice. He is still staring.

"I think the beautiful lady here would like the car." Jasper says, trying and failing quite miserably to suppress a low growl that vibrates through my body as he draws me into him.

"At ease, Major." I say with a slow smile and a sloppy salute. "Fuckjob over here was just admiring the scenery."

Fuckjob huffs and fetches me the car all lickety split like. _Good boy._

"Cheeky little human." Char says lowly and the three of them laugh.

Wind chimes on a breezy day.

I wiggle out of Jasper's arms and bounce toward Peter all nonchalance and child-like innocence.

"Hey Mr. Cool? Can I drive? Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

I lay it on thick, batting my eyelashes and pouting my bottom lip.

He just sighs and gestures towards his waiting vehicle.

Victory.

I smirk up at him and tumble into the drivers seat. His car is a beast. All chrome and black leather. I adjust the seat and rear view mirror. I snicker at Fuckjob who is still fuming as I turn the key and the monster roars to life.

"So Swan, where exactly is home?" Peter asks as he glides lithely into the passenger seat.

Stupid vampires and their stupid perfect gracefulness.

"Just across the river. Bullhead City. Population negative twelve. Hot as hell and boring as all fuck, but it's home."

So true.

"How long you lived here, sugar?"

"Five months. Can't stay anywhere longer than six."

"Why?"

I tap a finger to the side of my head and sigh. "Part of the story."

"Bella?"

"What's up, Jasper?"

"I just want you to know how sorry I am for what happened on your eighteenth birthday. I-"

I slam on the brakes and turn sharply to look at him.

"You're sorry? What the fuck? You're sorry..." I am incredulous and fucking pissed and I let my mood color my tone.

"Bella, I just mean-"

"You!" I shout and cringe as the rest of the passengers flinch away from the noise. "You were trying to protect me from that asshole! Fuck, man! You're sorry? Did you want me dead?"

Jasper shakes his head but says nothing. It takes a minute to register in my slow human brain. He's pouting. What the fuck?

"Aw shit, mopey-vamp! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

He lifts his chin, slightly, meeting my gaze. There is curiosity in his eyes now and a bit of what could possible be a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. That's a step up.

"How did you know I was trying to protect you?"

"Your eyes, Jazzy doll, your eyes."

It's not much of an explanation, but he understands.

Peter and Char are just _radiating_ smiles and love and I feel like I might choke on the amount of affection bouncing around the car. It makes me want to scream and instigate a riot. And vomit. But they all _seem_ nice enough and I did kind of commit to spending the next month with them.

They don't know I'm broken.

Yet.

I sigh and pull the car back on to the road. How much should I tell them? How much _could _I tell them?

I sneak a peak at them. Peter seems to know that the proverbial shit is going to hit the fan when I tell them. He gives me a solemn nod and returns to running his fingers through Charlotte's hair. She looks so content.... And fucking beautiful.

And Jasper...

Jasper. Jasper. Jasper.

If you remove the obvious signs of heartbreak from his face, he is very nice to look at. Magnificent even. The scruffy jeans and ratty band shirt look better on him then that preppy shit he always wore. Guess I wasn't psychopire's only barbie. I do wonder why he's sad. Maybe he'll tell me while I eat.

With a sharp inhale I know. They deserve to hear everything.

_Even is it means they leave._

They usually do.

I pull the monster into the garage and make my way into the house ignoring the awestruck looks on their faces.

"The room at the end of the hall is mine, so why don't you guys pick a room, unpack and settle in?"

I blink, just once, and they're gone. Vampire speed. I roll my eyes and skip my ass to the kitchen. Actually fucking skippage.

_Seriously, Swan? You got issues._

I do. But more importantly, I have pasta and coffee and maybe even that italian shit Janey had sent me for my birthday.

*

"_It Sambuca, bitch. An ammazzacaffe. You drink it after your coffee to dull the taste or some shit."_

"_Who'd you have to eat to find that bullshit out?"_

"_Whatever, whore. You'll drink it and enjoy. Happy Birthday."_

"_Sure, sure. I'll talk to you later."_

_*_

I start the coffee and prepare my dinner, softly singing that stupid song from the bar that I can't get out of my head.

_Russian Roulette _

_is not the same with out a gun _

_and baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh,_

_ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show_

_him what I got_

"Is that a promise, Swan?"

I turn to see Peter leaning in the doorway, all grins and fucking excitement. I just wink and turn back to my dinner.

"You know that smells like shit, right?"

"You spend much time contemplating the smell of shit? Cause that image is just wrong on some many levels."

He playfully scowls and slowly walks to me, wrapping his toned arms across my shoulders.

"You gonna be okay talking about this shit, Swan?"

I shrug. "It needs to be said."

"We're not going anywhere. You know that, right?"

"Peter, can you like read minds or see the future or some other sort of fuckery? How the hell do you always know?"

"He just does." Char explains as she steps around us, grabs my dinner and makes her way to the living room.

Peter grabs my hand, entwining are fingers and guides me to a chair while Charlotte brings over my food on a tv tray.

I could get used to being spoiled.

"All right boys and girls. I'm going to eat before I start, so in the meantime, Jasper why don't you tell me how you ended up with Peter and Char."

"Okay, Bells."

Jasper launches into his story of how he met Peter and Charlotte during the Southern Vampire Wars. I already know this part, Jane told me all about that stupid cunt Maria, but I listen with rapt-fucking-attention, cause I know he needs to tell it.

He tells me about meeting Alice in a diner and how he thought she was his salvation. He tells me how broken up the family was when they left me. I just keep eating and half listening cause when he finds out how fucked up his little family really is, he going to have to ask himself the big questions.

He finishes with the day she left. The things she said, how the family reacted. And for a minute I'm fucking speechless.

"I'm sorry. Rosalie Hale, did what now?" I ask, because surely we cannot be talking about the same Rosalie. The one who hated me. The eternal bitch.

This time Jasper smiles and it reaches his eyes. So beautiful. And I know he's telling the truth.

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw! Rosalie fucking Hale? How long before she sent the whore her hand back?"

Jasper snickers. "After a couple of weeks, Esme got pissed and sent it back. You know Esme, she always wants her children to be happy. Forgive and forget. Rose called bullshit on that. Her and Emmett left the Cullens a couple years later. For the longest time,I stayed because I didn't know where else to go. I finally couldn't handle it anymore and left to find these two assholes."

"And we're glad you did," Char says and ruffles his hair. "I think it's your turn now, sugar."

"Before you start Bella, I need to ask you for something?"

"What's that, Jazz?"

"Let me feel what you're feeling."

"For some reason, I actually think it might be important that you do. Just promise me that if it gets to be too much you'll tell me so that I can stop."

"Promise."

"Okay, then. Ummm..."

Where to start. Where to start.

"Just start at the beginning, Swan."

I smack my palm to face. "Why the fuck didn't I think of that, Peter?"

He laughs and I smile.

"I guess it all began a couple days after my birthday when that dick-hole, ex-brother of yours told me I wasn't good enough and left me in the middle of the fucking forest."

"HE DID WHAT?" Jasper roars.

"Sugar, are you telling me that that asshole broke your heart and left you lost in the woods?"

"That I am, Char. That I am. He told me that he didn't love me. That I was a distraction, that the whole family was leaving and it would be like none of you ever existed. He even forged a note in my hand writing telling Charlie I went for a walk in the woods. Rat bastard."

Jasper flinches and I know that he's feeling my feelings from that day and I look to him with pity-filled eyes. He sucks in a deep, unnecessary breath and motions for me to continue.

"Sam from La Push found me. Broken and lost, laying drenched on the forest floor. Well, I was fucking near catatonic for months after that shit. There were talks of hospital stays and mind-altering drugs. I wouldn't move or speak and finally Charlie got fed up cause he threatened to send my brooding ass to Rene. But I just couldn't leave. So I made an effort.

"It was a piss poor effort at first, I woke up, I went to school, I did my homework and I went to bed. But then I started hanging out with Jake and the rest of the boys from La Push and life wasn't so bad. They taught me to ride and motorcycle and play poker. They saved me when Laurent came back. And for awhile, I was almost happy."

"They saved you? Were they...?" Jasper asks.

"Wolves? Ya. You know me, vampires leave town and I start hanging with the first monsters I find."

Jasper and I have a good laugh about this. I wish the story could end here. I don't want him to feel the rest.

"What happened next?" He doesn't really want to know.

"Happiness is apparently not in the cards for Bella Swan. It was just after graduation that I got a phone call that would ultimately signal the end of my fucking world. There had been an accident. Some asshole teenagers street racing or something. Rene and Phil both died instantly."

Jasper moves to speak but I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Jazzy, shit gets really bad from here and if you want to hear it, I need you to let me get through it."

"It gets worse?" Char says to no one and looks like she's about to break down. Peter pulls her in tight and whispers sweetness in her ear.

I want to tell them that I was glossing over a lot of shit here. That this is the fucking highlight reel.

"I was in Florida, grieving for my mother and step-father when it happened. I had just left the funeral and was back at the hotel packing when I noticed I had a voice-mail."

*

"_Bells, it's me. I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry. We tried. We tried so hard. There were just to many of them. Fucking leeches. They got Charlie, they're going to kills us all. It's... Fuck! It's Victoria and Alice. I sent Emily and the girls along with your truck. Call her and meet up. DO NOT COME BACK HERE. We're all lost. Listen, I don't have much time. I love you Bells. We all do. Live, for Charlie, for us. Shit. They're coming. Live and love, Bells." _

*

My Jacob. I missed him so much.

"Swan, you need to block Jasper or whatever the fuck you do." Peter calls. My eyes fly open landing on a mess of clothes and stone and Jasper curled into a tight ball in the middle of my living room.

"Jazzy doll. Shit! I'm so sorry. Jazz, honey talk to me."

"Alice did that?" He chokes out, dry sobs and venom lacing his words.

I just nod. There are no words to describe the feelings involved. Alice was my sister once. My best fucking friend. Bitch.

Peter and Char look like they're about to kill a small population and I'm not sure if it's my story or if Jasper's projecting all that rage I see in his eyes so I continue albeit reluctantly.

"Jane told me later that Aro asked Alice about the newborns that Victoria was creating to come after me. When Alice saw that I was alive, she freaked out and insisted on accompanying the guard to take care of the problem. I don't think he knew her true motivations at the time."

"Are you sure it was her, sugar? I mean absolutely sure?"

"I would trust Jake on his word alone but I got a text message after the voice-mail that confirmed it."

_So sad we missed you. We'll catch up soon. XOXO Alice_

"She told us you were dead. She told us not to go to Forks. We shouldn't have listened. Bella, I'm sorry we listened."

"Jazz, you couldn't of known. I knew Victoria was hunting me. I never expected it to be Alice. I never expected any of this."

I throw my arms around Jasper and scream and cry. He holds me and whispers _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry _until I suck in a deep breath and know this will be the last time I cry for my past.

"Should we stop for now? Do you guys need to hunt or-"

"Just finish the fucking story, Swan. Best to get this shit out of the way."

"Okay. So after I freaked the fuck out and destroyed the hotel room, I called Emily. She was Sam, the alpha's fiancee. She told me they were in Portland and I took the next flight out.

"Emily was there with a couple of other girls. We stayed at a cheap hotel and just cried for days. But the money was running out and some of the girls were really young. So Emily and I got a job at this posh hotel downtown. We had been there a couple months when I ran into Carlisle."

I pause knowing this little nugget of information is going to take a minute for Jasper to process.

"What do you mean you saw Carlisle?"

"The hotel was hosting a medical conference. I was working check-in. When he saw me, he looked like he was about to faint." I laugh bitterly.

"I told him everything. About Rene and Phil. About Charlie and the Pack. About Alice. He told me he was _sorry._ That he was glad I was _alive. _Motherfucker gave me a check and asked me to leave the rest of the family alone. _We're finally moving on _he said. _I'll tell them you're still alive _he said. This is where I get confused. He never told you that I was alive? Bastard _promised_ me."

"He never said a word," Jasper whispers and I can tell he's going over every conversation he and Carlisle had had in the last couple of years.

"I didn't want to cash the check. It made me feel bought, cheap. But when I still hadn't deposited it two weeks later, another arrived in the mail. At my fucking house. I'd forgotten what you all could do with money and know-how.

"And then the murders and disappearances started, just like they had in Seattle. It was all happening. Again. And I had no one left to protect me.

"But I had the girls to think of. Emily was so sweet and Claire was just a baby. I cashed the check and bought the girls a house in Idaho. And then I ran. I stopped using my real name. Used a PO Box whenever I had to give an address. I moved from town to town playing poker for money. I got really good."

"Sure as fuck did! You gonna explain how the fuck you knew that queen was coming?"

"Hmm." I ponder, glad to be on happier subjects. "Think of it this way; I have spent these last couple of years having to constantly be hyper-aware of my surroundings. Every decision I've made had to be tactical, strategic. I've had to face a lot of unpleasant information and react immediately. Everything just became instinctual, and I listen. Does that make any fucking sense?"

"You just fucking _know." _Peter says with a smirk. Jasper groans and Char giggles.

"What?" I ask.

"Peter's the same. It's kind of like his gift."

Peter puts his arm around me and smiles. "You and I are going to be un-fucking-stoppable, Swan."

"What the fuck am I going to do with two of you now?" Char asks, but I can see the pride and love.

I shrug and we laugh. It's strained but not unpleasant. Maybe things will be okay.

"So how did you meet the Volturi?"

"I'm getting there. I lived in California for a while, moving close enough to the different Indian casinos that are scattered about. I made a lot of money and covered my tracks as best I could. But if I stayed somewhere too long, it would start again.

"I finally ended up in Vegas. I rented this house from this shady fucker who was into all sorts of illegal shit. He actually had a panic room built into his house. Titanium reinforced doors, completely soundproof, a kitchen, bathroom, separate water and electricity. You could live down there for months. It saved my life.

"It was a Thursday and oddly overcast. I knew I was being watched. I always know. Just like I know Peter was watching me when I was on the beach."

Peter tries to play innocent and Char smacks him, the sound echoing into the night.

"Anyway, they followed me through the market, careful to keep out of sight. But I knew. Then I got home, I rushed to the panic room, locked the door, turned on the security cameras and waited.

I watched as they picked the lock and searched my house. It was actually quite comical. They couldn't figure out how I disappeared. After two days, I was getting bored. They had called Aro and were under orders not to leave until they found me. So I decided to have so fun.

*

Jane was pouting on the couch and Demitri had taken to searching for me again.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are."_

"_No." I giggle._

_At the sound of my voice, they jump and crouch and hiss._

_I laugh._

"_Where the fuck are you?"_

"_I'll never tell." I sing._

"_Listen you little human bitch. We are Volturi."_

"_I suppose if I was a vampire that might mean something. But honestly, Jane, I could care less."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_I've been watching you guys since you came in. It's rude to break into people's house you know."_

"_Last chance, human. Where. Are. You?"_

"_Or what? You'll kill me? Isn't that why you're here anyway?"_

"_I don't have time for these games." She shrieks._

"_So leave."_

"_We have rules. Humans aren't-"_

"_Allowed to know. Ya ya. Vicky doesn't care much about rules so you must be with Alice then."_

"_We not _with _Alice." Jane sneers._

"_What do you know about Alice?"_

"_What don't I know about that bitch. She can eat shit for all I care. I think I'll just stay where I'm at thank you very much."_

"_She hates her as much as we do, Dem. Maybe she can help."_

"_Jane. She human. And we have orders."_

"_But we can't find her right now. We may as well listen."_

"_Bored now. I think I'll take a nap."_

"_Wait! Your name is Bella Swan, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well I am Jane and this is Demitri. We're part of the Volturi guard, same as Alice and Edward. Please tell us what you know about them."_

_*_

"I figured I had nothing to lose so I told her everything. When I finished, she pulled out her phone and called Aro. He told her to promise that no harm would come to me and that he would be here in three days to meet me. And I believed her. I made them hunt and when they came back, I left the room.

"For the next three days, Jane and I talked about _everything_. It had been so long since I'd had anyone to talk to and underneath her bitchiness she's actually really cool. By the time Aro, Marcus and Caius showed up, she was my best friend.

"So Aro explains the fucking rules and you know Caius he's all _kill her kill her_ and Marcus was quiet. And then Jane spoke up. She wanted to change me. She told Aro that her and Demetri's gifts didn't work on me. That girl knows how to play them. _Imagine what she'll be able to do_ she told them.

"I knew my life as a human ended the day I met the Cullens. But I wasn't quite ready to be a vampire yet, so I made a deal. A couple more years as a human, in exchange for a couple of years serving the guard.

"They agreed. That was two years ago. Jane comes to visit every time she's in the states and once every couple of months one of the brothers comes. They're kind of like my family now.

"So that's about the long and short of it."

Silence.

A/N: Fuck! I hate this chapter. I tried a thousand different ways to tell the story, but in the end, this is what I came up with. I miss snarky Bella. I'll get back to her soon and you'll get more about Bella's relationship with the Volturi. But first, anybody want to hear a little Alice/Edward POV? Press the little green button and let me know.

Go read We Used to Be a Love Story by GiveUsAKiss413. It's utterly heart-wrenching and completely beautiful. Kleenex is necessary.


	6. You Belong To Us Now

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight.**

**A/N: Lemon warning. That is all.**

**Chapter Six: You Belong to Us Now**

Silence.

More silence.

The silence ticks on and on. And on.

_Please don't leave me._

Whoa, Swan. Where the fuck did that little slip come from? You don't need them. You don't need anybody.

_But I want them._

Shit.

Let's take stock here. Jasper and random hot vampires show up and you want them? Have you gone off the fucking deep end? Issues, Swan. Major fucking issues. Seriously. I'm worried. Call Aro, ask if he knows a good shrink. Better yet, just commit yourself. A team of shrinks and massive amounts of Thorazine might do you some good.

_Why is it still quiet?_

Because you've actually managed to make vampires speechless, silly girl. And in case you haven't noticed, you're talking to yourself. This is not a good sign. I'm telling you, Thorazine. ASAP. Hold on, Peter just moved a fraction of an inch. Maybe...

"Fuck me," Peter hisses all spit and vinegar through clenched teeth and jaw.

My, isn't that just a gem.

I don't miss a beat. "I can't right now doll-face. It's late and Char should really have first dibs."

He smiles, grimly, but the tension doesn't leave his face, or the room and the silence remains.

Well fuck. I was going to have to resort to drastic measures here.

I reach my arms behind me and unzip my dress.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Jasper's shock is surreal and it makes me giggle.

"Going for a swim." I answer and he looks at me in awe of either my nonchalance or lack of modesty.

"Naked?"

"I think the chlorine will ruin my pretty dress, so yes, naked." I roll my eyes and let the dress fall around my feet.

"You coming?" I ask as I pick up the dress and sling it over a chair.

I don't wait for an answer. The night is warm and the water inviting. I run out the back the door, throw my cell on the lounge chair and dive in head first.

The water is sinfully refreshing. I let it wash away five long years of bullshit, silently vowing I would never tell that fucked-up story again.

Within seconds, they join me.

"I thought you were going to be naked, Swan?" Peter frowns, genuine disappointment in his eyes as he takes me in.

"The water looked so good, I didn't have time to take my bra and panties off."

"I can help you with that," he smiles playfully as he jumps into the pool and swims toward me. A true predator.

But I refuse to be the prey in this little game. My eyes find Jasper's, a silent question passing between us. _Help?_

He grins, wickedly, and nods before jumping into pool. Grabbing Peter's ankle just seconds before he reaches me, Jasper tosses him to the other side of the pool, a huge wave pouring out.

"What the fuck, Major?"

"Sorry brother. It's my turn to hang out with Bella."

"Thanks, Jazz." I wrap my legs and arms around his body and give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He chuckles quietly. "Can't say I ever anticipated getting you into this position, darlin'."

"What position _did_ you anticipate getting me in?" I ask with a wink.

Jasper is clearly not used to me being so forward, or unabashedly sexual so he fumbles over his words and shifts the subject.

"I did want to ask you something. Umm. About... About our _diet_?"

"Okay. What about it?"

"Bella. I know you know what the eye color means."

"And?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Oh.

"Let me ask you this, Jazz. Do _you_ have a problem with it?"

He looks at me questioningly, and I can almost hear the thoughts battle in his head.

"No. To be honest, I thought I might. I've been doing things the Cullen way for so long. But, I-"

"Jazz, if it's what you want or need, whatever, then I'm cool. But I have rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules. First, no women or children."

"What are you, Leon?" Peter pipes up from the other side of the pool.

"Haha, asshole. Second, be selective. Someone who needs or deserves to die. And last, nowhere near town. I still have to watch out for Vicky."

"She won't get within ten feet of you while were here, sugar." Char says, scooping me up out of the water and twirling me around. "And as for hunting, that's how we do things anyway."

She kisses my cheek, a welcome to the family. And pulls back to look at me strangely.

"What is that song?"

I snicker and make my way to my cell.

_Don't have to exciting_

_Just tryin' to give myself_

_A little bit of fun, yeah_

_You always look so inviting_

_You ain't as green as you are young_

_Hey baby, it's you_

_Come on girl now it's you_

_Sink your teeth right through my bones, baby_

_Let's see what we can do_

_Come on and make it a_

_Hurt so good_

"What's up, bitch? You're interrupting naked pool time."

"Naked. Pool. Time. Seriously, Iz? You're strange."

"Am not."

"You are and I can't believed you called Aro and not me. I'm fucking hurt."

"Sure, sure Janey. So what the fuck you calling me for at two motherfucking am?"

"Bitch, it's not like you were sleeping."

"True."

"I know you got something big planned for this wedding bullshit. We want in."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Me, Alec, Dem, Felix and Chelsea. We're prepared to beg."

"Oh, that has interesting possibilities."

"Whore."

"I can't go into details now, but I do need a favor before I get there."

"Name it."

"I need the wedding flowers to include massive amounts of freesias."

"You know that psycho-bitch specifically stated that freesias were off limits."

"It's so hard to find a good florist these days. They are always making mistakes and it's just terrible. Especially on something as important and beautiful as a wedding." I joke. "Can you make it happen, or not?"

"Am I not Jane? Have I ever fucking let you down?"

"Of course not, my love."

"I have a feeling this is going to be one for our book."

"Oh Janey, when I'm through with this, we'll be able to publish our book and it'll be best-fucking-seller."

"I can't wait!"

"Hey, who are my guards going to be?"

"We seriously almost had a full on smack-down to see who would get those rights. Demetri just about bitch-slapped Felix. It was fucking funny. In the end it was decided on me, Alec and Dem. But we're your favorites."

"Of course you are."

"So, you're really bringing Alice's ex? Is he as hot as I've heard?"

"They can hear you, you know?"

"So? What the fuck do I care? Answer the question woman!"

"Yes, Jane. I am bringing Alice's ex and he is delicious. As are the other Whitlock's. You're all fucking vampires, you're like genetically hot."

"Genetically?"

"Whatever. I'd say it's in your blood, but you don't really have any of your own. So it's in the fucking venom."

"Your funny, Princess."

"Don't start that shit."

"Whatever you say, Iz. I got to get back to castle, before Alice throws a tantrum and burns down half of Volterra in search of the perfect shade of bitch."

"See ya soon, Janey. Love ya!"

"Love ya too, bitch."

I hang up the phone and turn back to face my company. Peter and Charlotte are quietly laughing and Jazz looks amused and confused.

They're so fucking cute. Like deadly little kittens.

"Really, _Iz_? Your ringtone for Jane is Hurt So Good?" Peter wonders aloud.

"It's kinda fitting, ain't it?"

"That's fucking priceless! Oh, sugar, you are just too much."

"Well, thank you Char."

"So what's this book, y'all mentioned?" Peter asks, wiggling his eyebrows and winking. He's already anticipating it's awesomeness.

"Last year when Jane came to visit, we decided to write a how-to guide. You know, how to fuck with the Volturi. The working title is Things To Do in Volterra When You're Dead. I'll dig it out and show it to you later."

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?" Jasper frowns but I can see I entertain him.

"Bella Swan died, Jazz. Now, I'm just me and you find me enchanting."

"You can always be a Whitlock." He offers and I contemplate this.

"Bella Whitlock, I like it."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family, sugar."

Family. The concept seems foreign. The three vampires chuckle and it's then that I realize I must have the stupidest grin on my face. Clearly, I've gone insane. Thorazine and padded walls are in my future.

"I'm going to go and get dried off. You kids be good." I tell them with false seriousness. I wrap myself up in the soft terry-cloth towel and trudge back to my room. I pull out a pair of black yoga pants and a tank before deciding that I smell too much like chlorine and need to wash up.

After a quick shower, I get dressed and make my way onto the porch to have a cigarette before bed. The house is quiet and the air is peaceful as I replay the last twenty-four hours in my head. The sky is just beginning to lighten, and I suppress a sigh at how much beauty is in such an ugly world.

"Peter, I know my ass is awesome. But are you going to stand there and stare at it all night, or are you going to come over here and talk to me?" I snort.

"How did you know I was there? You never really explained."

"The air changes." I reply and wave my hand dismissively. "Where did Char and Jazz go?"

"For a walk. They'll be back before sunrise." He walks up behind me, wrapping two muscular arms around my waist.

"So it's just us, then." I whisper.

"Just us," he repeats, his mouth close to my ear. His words smooth like silk, his breath soft like satin along my neck.

"Peter," I breath. A warm shiver running up my spine and through my body as he places a gentle kiss on my neck.

He turns me in his arms and lifts my chin up so that our eyes meet.

"We're not leaving you, Bella. You belong to us now." He's serious.

And I do. When the fuck did that happen? How long will it last?

"Forever," he says, knowing my mind and I get lost in the crimson of his eyes as he tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear.

There is no warning, no voice in the back of my head asking _what the fuck are you doing_? There is only his eyes and his lips and my need to touch and feel him close.

My eyes involuntarily close as he cups my face, his thumbs running over my eyes, my cheekbones, my lips.

"You are so fucking beautiful." It's a whisper and an oath.

He leans in, closer closer closer, and lets his lips brush mine. It's a tease and a test and I pass with flying colors. I move my hands lightly across his neck to his hair and pull him into me, into a kiss, our lips collide and give way to each other. He growls against my mouth and a trembling wave washes over me, through me.

Without breaking the kiss, he picks me up and walks us to my room. Slowly, forcefully, almost _lovingly_, pinning me to the wall. I am wet and warm and cold and a thousand other adjectives that did not exist until the moment he began peppering my neck with kisses.

His fingers trace the lines of my shirt, the straps along my shoulders, the neckline just above my breasts, he appears to be contemplating something.

"You don't have a particular attachment to this shirt do you?" He asks, as he follows the seams along my sides.

"Nope," I shrug. "It's just a shirt."

Or it was. Now it is a dishrag, torn and tattered on the floor.

He stares longingly at me before taking in my breasts all hands and fingers, lips and tongue. My head lolls back and a small, breathy moan escapes my lips.

"And these pants?" He inquires, his index finger teasing the skin below my waistband.

"What pants?" The question not even fully out of mouth before my pants join what's left of my shirt.

"You smell divine, sweet girl." He smirks. He's taunting me with soft kisses and softer touches, that ghost along my skin, never quiet going where I want them to.

"Fuck, Peter. Please?" I beg, my voice raspy and full of desire.

"Patience, sweet girl."

Fuck patience. I am not patient.

I run my hand slowly down his neck, his chest, dragging my nails along his marble skin. He hisses at the contact and deepens the kiss as I rock my hips into him.

"Jesus, girl. Is this all for me?" He runs his tongue up my thigh, lapping up the moisture that is flowing down my leg.

"Mmhmm." Intelligent fucking response, but his tongue is on my thigh and his hands are on my hip and articulate thought is a thing of the past.

"You taste even better than you smell, sweet girl." The coil in my stomach is growing and I'm blinded with need and desire as his tongue begins to circle my clit.

I gasp and moan and grunt all that same time when he slides his fingers into me. The sensation alone is almost enough to make me climax and die a happy girl.

"That's it." He pants into my core as my muscle tighten. "Good girl."

With one last sweep of the tongue, I finish, knees weak and trembling.

"Peter," I frown, tugging the belt loops on his jeans. "You have too many clothes on."

He lays me on the bed and steps back to pull his shirt over his head. His eyes bore into mine as he flicks open the button of his jeans, pulls down the zipper and shifts himself easily out of the rest of his clothing.

Dear lord, this man is exquisite. Char is a fucking lucky girl.

"You ready, sweet girl?" I wink and raise my hips to meet him.

He maneuvers himself into me, thrusting deep and hard like he really can read my every desire. There is no need to guide him, no desire other than to feel him in me. It doesn't take long before I feel the familiar tightening again.

"So... close... fuck..." My words are ragged.

"Let go, baby"

"Cum with me." I plead.

"Fuck." He whispers into my chest before both of us find release in each other. With one last wave of pleasure, we collapse back on the bed. The sun has risen fully now, and I can only lay content, tracing the rainbows along Peter's skin.

And then from the kitchen I hear a soft moan, a growl and the clash of pots.

"You fuckers better disinfect my counters when you're done. I eat in there!" I shout.

"Apparently, so does Jasper," Peter chuckles.

And for the first time in a long time, my house is filled with laughter.

**A/N: Sorry about the short lemon. I'm tired and need a nap. And don't worry, lovlies. Jazzy's going to come around soon. He just needs sometime to adjust to snarky Bella.**

***Hurt So Good is by John Mellancamp. Thanks to lifelesslyndsey for the suggestion. Go read any one of her stories. You'll fall in love.**

***Got an idea for Things to Do in Volterra When You're Dead? Send it to me. I'll credit you if I use it.**

***Your reviews are like crack. I need more.**


	7. The Perks of Being a Whitlock

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just lucky enough to be able to give Bella a much needed attitude adjustment.**

A/N: First: So sorry about taking so long to update. RL and internet issues. Bah. Still having net problems so I'll get the updates to you as soon as I can.

Wow. 180+ reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

And Madam Akyria of The Twilight Muses rec'd my story on their blog! http:// thetwilightmuses. blogspot. com (take out the spaces). I'm totally blown away! This is such a fun story to write and to hear that you are all enjoying it just makes my day! Madam Akyria (Musings of Akyria on FFn) has a very interesting story called Phantasmagoria. Go check it out and show her some love.

Annnd... apparently someone nominated me for a Gigglesnort Award for Best Bella. Who did this? I want to thank you. Nominations are open until May 14th. If you like NLTR's Bella, go nominate it. Only the top nominated go to voting. http:// gigglesnortawards. mmmboptastic. com

Originally this chapter was going to be all BPOV but after many requests, I decided to add a little JPOV for the kitchen scene. And thanks to Script Tease for giving me a little male perspective. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven: The Perks of Being a Whitlock**

JPOV

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Bella Swan?" I have to ask because this certainly isn't the same little girl the Cullens left five years ago.

"Bella Swan died, Jazz. Now, I'm just me and you find me enchanting." She's right, I do. Hell, we all do.

"You can always be a Whitlock." As the words fall out of my mouth, I realize how true this offer is. She _is _family. A flicker of a conversation Peter and I had a century ago ghosts it's way into my head and looking at Peter and Char, an overwhelming amount of love pouring off them, I think maybe she always has been.

"Bella Whitlock, I like it."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the family, sugar." Bella looks like a kid in a candy store, like we've just offered her the world.

"I'm going to go and get dried off. You kids be good." She says, wiping the shit eating grin off her face and scurrying into the house. The rest of us follow, grabbing towels and making our way inside to change.

I grab a t-shirt and pair of jeans from the duffel that Peter apparently packed for me and change quickly. I look around, wondering what I should do next when Charlotte appears in my doorway.

"Take a walk with me?" Char asks. She's pulling me out the door and I realize that nobody says no to Charlotte. Not in any mean way, you just wanted to do what she wanted. I always wondered if that was her power. Not that she would admit it if it was.

"Are you sure we should leave Bella alone with Peter? I mean, what if-"

"Oh, please!" She scoffs. "The world would have to end before Peter let harm come to Bella. She's one of us, Jasper. I know you know this. Have you not noticed the way he's been looking at her?"

"I know." I follow her down the quiet street, soaking in the events of the last day. "Do you think-"

"Ya, Jazz. She is."

"How did I not notice before? When she was with Edward, I mean."

She shrugs. "I dunno. Maybe because she was with Edward. Maybe she wasn't ready."

"Maybe I wasn't ready." I mumble. I wasn't ready then, I had Alice and she controlled the world. My world. I hadn't even been _allowed_ to speak to Peter and Charlotte in years.

"Maybe," she muses. "But you do now, right? She makes us complete. A true family."

"She does." I smile and lose myself in thought. I could kill Alice for what she's done to her. Bella is kind and fucking beautiful, she's quite possibly more than we deserve.

"It's getting light out. We better head back."

We reach the house and I sigh at the amount of lust Bella and Peter are putting out. Char smirks and raises her eyebrows suggestively. I know that look. Hell, I've missed that look. Char and I haven't had a roll in the hay in a good sixty odd years. Alice would've never _allowed_ it. She didn't understand, called it disgusting.

How someone can ever call such beauty disgusting is beyond me.

I kiss her hard and fast, pushing us through the door. I set her on the kitchen counter, slowly pulling her dress up, letting my finger run softly up the lengths of her thighs.

"Stop fucking teasing me Jasper."

I smirk at her before dropping down, my tongue replacing my fingers. When I finally reach her clit, a low growl escapes me. Char moans and throws her head back into a rack of pots that are hung above the stove. Seriously, who the fuck hangs pots?

"You fuckers better disinfect my counters when you're done. I eat in there!" Bella shouts. Oops. I guess we were a little louder than I thought.

"Apparently, so does Jasper." Peter tells her. At first, I wonder how Bella will react to this, but then I hear her giggle. The sound of it is infectious and soon we all join in.

"Uh-oh. Looks like the Jazzman is having some performance anxiety." Fucking Peter. Cockblocker.

Peter continues his commentary to Bella and Char nearly falls off the counter she is laughing so hard, but the vibrations are causing new things to happen until she moans softly at the new position.

"Don't you dare stop, Major!" She whispers. I never had any intention of stopping.

I plunge two fingers inside her and continue working her clit with my tongue. It doesn't take long before her breathing speeds up and I feel her muscles tighten.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chants. There are only two times when Char curses; orgasms and anger.

"Your turn," she tells me as she undoes my pants with a flick of her fingers.

I sigh as she wraps her lips around my cock. This moment, this family, _my family, _is perfect.

Shit, Char gives the best blowjobs.

And that's just one of the perks of being a Whitlock.

BPOV

I hate mornings. Or afternoons. Whatever the fuck you want to call that period of time when you wake up. I yawn and stretch and scrunch my eyes against the blaring Arizona sun that is pouring through my window. I almost miss the dreary gray of Forks on days like this. Almost.

A quick glance to the nightstand clock reveals it's eleven. Too early. My body protests movement. I need coffee and hold the fucking phone! Why am I naked? And why is my favorite shirt torn and tattered on the floor? I didn't drink that much last night, did I? Oh.

OH!

That shit really happened?

I replay last night in my head and yes, yes it did. Holy fuck!

"I had sex with Peter." I'm pretty sure I didn't mean to make this little proclamation out loud, but it's far too early to engage the filter. And in a house full of vampires, I really shouldn't have been surprised when I received a reply.

"Yes, you did." Char sneers as she walks into my room and I have to admit, for a minute I'm a little fucking worried.

"Ummm... Where are the boys, Char?" Stall. I can do that. She won't hurt me if the boys are around.

"They went out for a bit. It's just us girls now." She smiles fully, showing her brilliantly white teeth.

Shit. I'm about to piss the pants that I'm apparently no longer wearing, thanks so much Peter, when she smiles and hands me a piece of paper that says; "Play along."

She gives me a wink and tilts her head in the direction of the door to let me know they are listening. I roll my eyes and nod. _Silly boys. _

Let the games begin.

"Well, Char... No disrespect. I know he's your husband and all and he's got mad timing skills, but he's, shall we say, a little small for my taste."

"Hmm." She pretends to contemplate. "I get what you're saying."

"So what about Jazz? How was it and please tell me you made him clean up."

She laughs. "See now, that's the hitch right there, sugar. I had the _opposite _problem with Jazz."

"Hmmm. Too bad we can't combine them."

"I hear ya. We could teach them a trick..."

"You know, Char, it's really too bad that the smell repulses you, cause the wolves man," I sigh, all over-dramatic and wistful. "The wolves had size _and _skill. There was this one time-

"That's it!" Peter interrupts, bursting through the door and tackling Charlotte. I'm struggling to hold back the fit of giggles I can feel making their way up my throat, but Char's still got her game face on.

"What the hell, Peter?" She asks as she ducks out of his hold and swings her arm around me. "We were having girl talk. You better not have been listening." Char scolds like a school teacher. Or a catholic nun. You know, someone with no real authority other than the ruler they use to slap children's knuckles. Except Char obviously has some weird voodoo authority, and she prefers to remove body parts.

"Oh we were listenin' all right. You girls aren't very nice." Jasper lectures, his tone matching Charlotte's.

"Say it ain't so, girls?" Peter pouts. Mr. Cool pouting it a sight.

"Really, Bella? The dogs?" Asks Jasper as his grip on the door tightens.

"Calm down, Princess Jazzerella. I only slept with two or three of them. It's not like I fucked the whole pack."

Peter and Jasper start to growl and Char and I lose it.

"I'm kidding. The wolves were my brothers, trust me, I wasn't about to go there." I say in between laughs. Better to not tell them about the vamps in my past just yet.

This seems to relax them and we settle into easy conversation. That is, until I notice Peter's hand sneaking it's way up Char's skirt.

"Jesus, guys! You have your own room. Stop groping each other in mine. Stupid, horny vampires."

Looking somewhere between amused and embarrassed, they rush out the door, leaving Jasper and I laughing on my bed.

"So... Bella Swan." Jasper leans against the headboard of my bed and looks at me expectantly.

"Whitlock." I correct and he smiles a smile that puts the morning sun to shame.

"Bella Whitlock." He laughs. "It really does suit you."

"I think so too. Bella Swan was too much trouble. Bella Whitlock kicks ass and takes names."

"It would seem so."

"How are you doing, Jasper? You know, with _everything?_"

"Honestly Bells, up until yesterday I was a mess. I only just left the Cullens cause Carlisle was bitching about me projecting. I just... I spent so much time relying on Alice and changing to be what she wanted, I forgot myself. I didn't know how to exist without her."

Well, this just won't do. I sit up, tucking the sheet around me and straddle his legs, grabbing his face in my hands.

"Man the fuck up, Whitlock. You are a vampire. A warrior. Plus, you're hot as fuck. Seriously. The wardrobe change is a big improvement. Get it?" I ask as I give him a soft kiss on the cheek and move to snuggle into his side. "You being you is perfect."

"Thanks, doll," he says as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me tighter against him. "You know, it weird but us being here with you, I don't know. It feels like we're whole."

"Aw, Jazzy. Are you saying I complete you? Cause, you had me at hello."

He chuckles, and rolls his eyes before we lapse into a silent understanding.

"Bella?" He calls, breaking me out of my trance.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're not dead."

"Me too. My life may suck, but I really do prefer to not be dead. That would be boring."

"It _would_ be boring, Baby Whitlock."

"Yes, it wou- Hey! Baby Whitlock? What the fuck?"

"Easy Bella. You _are_ the baby of the family. It makes sense." He tells me matter-of-factly.

I can only glare. Baby Whitlock. "Does that make you great grandpa Whitlock then?"

He scowls and is about to come back with some witty retort when my cell vibrates off the nightstand.

_You need to call me ASAP. You'll love this. Alice finalized the wedding party. ~Jane_

I laugh and show the text to Jasper.

"Bella, how is it that Edward doesn't read in the minds of the Volturi that they talk to you? I don't understand that."

"Well, it's kinda confusing. See, at first, when I could block Jane and Aro, they thought I might be a shield. It took us awhile to figure out that that's not exactly it. You remember how Edward was always saying that I had no sense of self-preservation?"

He nods, his expression almost tactical.

"Well as it turns out, I have the best sense. Or I will once I become a vampire. The best way I can explain it, is that to a vampire's powers, I simply don't exist."

"But of course you exist." He says skeptically.

"Jazz, if I didn't have a heartbeat and you closed your eyes and stopped breathing, would you be able to find me?"

He thinks on this for a minute before he smiles. "I guess not. But that still doesn't explain how Edward can't read it in somebody else's mind."

"Think about it. Every thought and feeling I have doesn't exist to a vampire, _I_ don't exist there. Someone who doesn't exist can't be hurt, or have a future, they can't have a conversation. Does that make sense? On the level of gifts alone, I'm only a memory. Forgotten before I was ever there. I'm still learning to slow it down, pick and choose where I'm seen, but I'm getting better at it. Like Aro can read Alice's thoughts of me, but Edward can't and I let you feel what I was feeling the other night."

"Fuck," he breathes.

"I know. If you add in my instincts, like I said, the best sense of self-preservation."

"Who the hell would've guessed that self-preservation could be a gift?"

"It is pretty awesome. Plus, it drives Aro crazy that he can't read what I'm up to. Chelsea officially named me the Royal Secret-Keeper. As long as I don't speak about it, it never happened."

We laugh and I flip my phone open to call Jane when I suddenly notice the air swirl and thicken. Fuck. Not now.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's tone must have indicated the look of horror on my face because quicker than lightning Mr. Cool and the music box are dressed and standing in my doorway.

"You fuckers are supposed to have the super-senses. Don't you know?"

Charlotte and Peter look as confused as an infant in a topless bar, but Jasper seems to have caught my drift. I watch as he sniffs the air and crouches in front of me.

"Vampires," he explains.

Fuck. I still don't have any clothes on.

**A/N: Sorry about ending it there, but it was necessary. I'll get the next update to you as soon as I can. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know.**

**If you haven't already, go read Becoming Bella Swan by BellaFlan. It's... wow... just wow. Read it.**


	8. Checkmate, Bitch

**A/N: First, sorry for being so fail with the updates. I've been a bit depressed and it's hard to write a funny story when you feel like crying. Speaking of, I'm currently working an a o/s about why I am so depressed. It will be called Goodnight, Sweet Girl so set an author alert if you're interested in checking it out. I'm also working on a couple of other one-shots and the Twilight25 so, the NLTR updates may be a bit scattered for a bit. Apologies for that. **

**Secondly, 300+ reviews! I am so overwhelmed by the love for this fic! Tazz rec'd me on her blog http:/ tazz0617. Blogspot. Com and Forks Pixie rec'd me on Dr. Cullen's Love Shack! WOW. I 3 you all!**

**Also Madam Akyria made a banner for NLTR. The link is on my profile page.**

Now let's get on with it...

**Where we left off...**

"_Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's tone must have indicated the look of horror on my face because quicker than lightning Mr. Cool and the music box are dressed and standing in my doorway._

"_You fuckers are supposed to have the super-senses. Don't you know?"_

_Charlotte and Peter look as confused as an infant in a topless bar, but Jasper seems to have caught my drift. I watch as he sniffs the air and crouches in front of me._

"_Vampires," he explains._

_Fuck. I still don't have any clothes on._

**Chapter Eight: Checkmate, Bitch**

Who, what, when, where, why and fuck my life.

I left something out.

"Back the fuck up there Baby Whitlock," Peter says. Shit. I'm never living that nickname down. "How? The sun is out. We kinda sparkle during the daylight in case you didn't notice."

How. That's what I forgot. I went to school. They teach that shit in both science and english. Goddamn five w's and one h. How did I forget that?

Anyway, without him knowing, Peter unintentionally answered not only how, but who and gave a bigger emphasis to the fuck my life part. What the fuck was she doing here now?

"Look," I begin. "There's two of them-"

"Vampires. Plural. Fuck!" Jasper interrupts. He's pacing and strategizing and I want to stroke his cheek and tell him not to worry about me, but I know he will. They all will.

"So you know who it is, sugar? Are you in any danger?"

"I'm so sorry, guys. If I had known- I... I would've never invited you to stay. And now you can't run. They're just too close. I'm so sorry."

"Sugar, stop! We will protect you!"

"And once again I ask how?" Peter questions, flailing his arms like he's having a fucking seizure. "It's the middle of the goddamn afternoon? It's not like a vampire can walk down the street!

"She has a shifter with her. A weak one, but a shifter, none-the-less. While touching, they can both appear human."

This seems to stun them momentarily and I have to agree. Vampires who can walk down the street in broad daylight is pretty shudder-worthy.

"Who is she?" Char whispers.

"I'm sorry guys. We don't have much time here so you need to listen to me. Let me do all the talking. If she thinks you are mine, she won't go near you. Not yet at least. The biggest problem is that she knows you. All of you. And I'd bet my left tit, she tries to play that to an advantage. Promise me, you'll let me do all the talking. She knows better than to hurt me here."

I quickly send a text to Jane regarding my unwanted visitors and promise to check back in an hour. This is protocol for my ass. A system of checks and balances all in place to keep my breakable human ass safe.

I should've just let them kill me years ago.

"Jasper, take off your shirt." I command as I fiddle through a drawer in my desk and toss the golden circle to the now shirtless Jasper. And may I say a quick Damn!

He looks confused but I have my don't-fuck-with-me face on and he's a smart man, so he puts the ring on as I put one on myself.

"Who?" Peter asks firmly. It's no longer a request for information and I recognize that.

"Maria. And she's almost here. Will you do as I ask, promise me?" I watch as recognition and horror cross their faces. They nod and I can't help but wonder why, for fucks sake? Why is she here now?

"We'll keep you safe Baby Whitlock, don't worry-" Jasper promises, wrapping his shirtless arms around me. Focus Bella!

"Are you not listening, she can't touch me," I screech. Don't they understand? "I'm worried about you all. Please, just for now, defer to my decisions. Please?"

"Whatever you need, Baby. We're a family now and if you say this is the best way, we'll fall in and support you. You have our word." Jasper, ever the solider, says with a fake salute. But he's still in strategy mode. I roll my eyes, and wrap the sheet around me as it is still the only thing I'm wearing and make my way to the living room.

I open the front door to see the sadistic bitch and her second in command, all smiles and bullshit.

"Bella, dear. Glad to see you are well." She says with a thick accent and fake enthusiasm, but I notice her eyes are on my new family and that just won't do.

"Maria. What brings you here?" I deadpan.

"Where are your manners, Bella? Aren't you going to invite us in? Santi gets awfully tired keeping this glamor up."

"Sure, sure," I say as I step back from the door and motion for them to enter. Santi gives me a wink which causes Jasper to growl. Good. He's playing along. "Maria, Santi, this is my husband and mate Jasper Whitlock. As well as, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. But you all already know each other, don't you?"

"Oh, calm down Major," Maria coos. "We're not here to harm your _mate._" She spits out the word mate like it's the most un-fucking-believable thing she has ever heard.

"Then please tell me why you _are_ here, Maria. In case my state of undress didn't give you any hints, you're kinda fucking interrupting my honeymoon." I walk over and sit in Jasper's lap. He's apparently decided to play this shit up as he is now peppering my neck with baby kisses. Bastard.

"Can't we visit for just a bit?" She pouts. "I mean, it's been ages since I've seen the Whitlocks, how rude would it be if I was all business?"

"Maria, this isn't a goddamn social call. Just because you want my coven, doesn't mean you can barge in without a fucking invitation." The vamps are staring at me open-mouthed like I just fucking insulted the baby of Mother Teresa and the Pope.

"Fine," she huffs muttering a string of what I'm sure are curse words in Spanish. "It's about that fucking red-head."

"Victoria?" Jasper growls. "What the fuck is that whore up to now?"

"She's been stealing from my coven." I think I hear her mutter something along the lines of "She's apparently not the only one" but fuck her. The Whitlocks are my family.

"Stealing as in kidnapping or stealing as in accepting the ones that want to leave you?" I ask, because as my family can attest to, there is a huge fucking difference.

"Does it matter?" She retorts and if I could do it without braking my hand, I'd fucking slap that bitch.

Char snorts and Jasper and Peter just glare. Maria gives the innocent "what?" eyes. Bitch.

"This doesn't sound like my problem, Maria. You should talk to the Volturi."

"They're all busy with the wedding. I figured you could get a message to the them." I roll my eyes and the bitch has the nerve to continue. "And then imagine my surprise to find _my_ Major, Peter and Charlotte here. It's-"

"They are _mine_ Maria. Not yours."

"They were mine first, stupid human. I should kill you for this."

"Are... you... seriously... threatening... me?" I get out between laughter. Char's looking at me like I've lost my mind and Peter's got that smug I-know-shit look on his face. Jasper is still nuzzling his nose into my neck forcing me to picture dead kittens so I don't turn around and fuck him right there.

"I made them! They will always be mine!" She shouts, getting to her feet. This causes Peter and Char to crouch in front of me and Jasper to growl yet again. Maria takes the hint and sits back down.

"Now, Maria," I scold. "They haven't been yours in decades. Get over it."

"You stupid human bitch. You won't always be protected. One day-"

"And I'm going to stop that little train of thought right there Maria. Peter, dear?" I call, angling my body to face him. "I know I'm a bit new to this whole vampire, coven, mate thing, but whose loyalty comes first. Your mate's or your sire's?"

It's a serious question and I honestly don't know the answer to it, but I've got a good guess and Char's brilliant smile tells me I'm right.

"Mate, of course." He states proudly.

"And what would happen if someone killed your mate?" My tone is mocking and my eyes are fixed on the raven-haired bitch.

"We wouldn't stop until that someone was dead." He tells me and I raise my eyebrows at Maria.

"Even if that someone was your sire?" This whole conversation is probably unnecessary, but I honestly think Maria would be turning red with fury if she could. Maybe I can get Santi to shift her back to her human look. Hmmm... I wonder if that would work.

"Even then." Peter answers breaking me out of my thoughts.

"And if said mate were additionally under the protection of the Volturi, what would happen then?" The bitch apparently needs to be reminded.

"Well, to put it nicely, that vampire would be fucked six ways from Sunday." He smirks. Checkmate, bitch.

"Oh please! I could kill you and the Volturi would never know." HA! Yeah-fucking-right.

"Even if you could get past the Whitlocks, I sent Jane a text message earlier saying you were here," I tell her as I flip open my phone and show her the proof. Maria's eyes go wide as she tries to remain calm.

"Maria, I think we need to leave now." Santi says quietly, pulling her up. "Congratulations Bella. Pleasure to see you again."

"You too, Santi. Will you be at the wedding?" I've always like Santi. He has his secrets and I keep them.

"It hasn't been decided yet. We need to-"

"Shut the fuck up Santi. Let's get out of here." Maria growls as she grips his hand and marches out the door like a petulant child.

I wave and slam the door and the four of sit in relative silence until we're sure Maria's far enough a way that she can't hear us.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jasper laughs and we all join in.

"Baby Whitlock is going to be one badass vamp. Just saying." Peter chortles as he picks me up and twirls me around the room.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Char chimes in, eying the scene before her like she's never been happier.

"I should probably call Jane, let her know that I'm okay before she hops on a plane." I sigh.

"Don't forget to ask about the wedding party." Jasper reminds me.

I grab up my phone and make my way to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine. Who the fuck cares if it's one o'clock? I need a fucking drink.

"Janey?" I ask when the phone picks up after half a ring.

"I was about to commandeer the jet, bitch. What the fuck was Maria doing there?" She sounds pissed, but I know it's love. I hate that I worried her.

"She wanted to tell me that Vicky's been kidnapping members of her coven." I scoff.

"Kidnapping?" She asks skeptically. She knows Maria's history. Most of her coven would give their left nut to be away from that bitch.

"Her words, not mine. I think her visit had more to do with the Whitlocks being here."

"Probably. Well, we're going to have to give her a little talking to. She apparently doesn't understand that no one fucks with you."

"Aw Janey, you're so sweet."

"Fuck you. I was motherfucking worried." She pauses. "I've never really had any friends Bella. I just-"

"I know bitch. Don't you worry about little ol' me. I got the Whitlocks here now and soon we'll be in Volterra."

"Speaking of you coming here," she hesitates.

"Spit it the fuck out, Jane. What's wrong now?"

"Alice's bridesmaids. Irina and Victoria."

I can't help it, I bust up laughing. "She really thinks I have the wolves with me, doesn't she? Irina? Fuck! That little psycho pix is a fucking genius."

"I don't get it." She states, confusion evident in her voice.

"Irina blames the wolves for killing her so-called mate. You remember when I told you about Laurent?"

"Laurent was Irina's mate? Oh shit, you're right. She is a fucking genius."

"Yep. She's got Vicky to take care of me, if I show up and Irina to take out the wolves. Satan love that little psycho."

"But wait to you hear the greatest parts." Her voice filled with anticipation.

"Ohhhh. Tell me." Whether she admits it or not, Jane's a gossip whore. She lives for this shit.

"First, when Marcus refused to marry them, calling the entire wedding a shame, Alice went a little crazy and set fire to his throne."

I spit out my wine. "She did what? And they haven't killed her yet?"

"Oh, please. You know they're waiting for-"

"I know, I know."

"You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No, but I will. I just can't figure out how to tell them."

"They need to Izzy. They deserve to know."

"Sure, sure."

"I still haven't told you the best part. Alice had to bribe Afton and Corin to be Edward's groomsmen. No one on the guard can stand the little prick, so Alice had to pay them to do it."

"That's fucking priceless. I can't wait for this shit."

"Can you tell me your plans yet?"

"Not yet, but soon. Take care of the flowers and I'll give you a call next week."

"Done and done. Love ya bitch."

"Love you too, Janey."

I hang up the phone feeling happier than I have in years. My life was finally coming together and it was going to be fucking epic.

**A/N: Go read Faith in You by Jaspers Izzy. It's brilliant and I 3 her fics. And if you want to read some awesome Geekward that is truly laugh out loud funny check out Falling For the First Time by Snowwhitehearts.**

**Love you all and thank you again for the kind reviews that brighten my day.**


	9. A Nuclear Bomb

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and for not answering your reviews. I have been without internet. As long as the people downstairs don't realize I'm stealing theirs, I will have it. I had this chapter writen weeks ago, but do to my 4 year old's love for buttons, it was erased. I hope you enjoy this little re-do.**

**Anywho, thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I can't believe I have over 400 reviews. Thank you all.**

Previously on NLTR:

_I hang up the phone feeling happier than I have in years. My life was finally coming together and it was going to be fucking epic. _

**Chapter Nine: A Nuclear Bomb**

Char POV

"You. Need. To. Fucking. Hunt." Bella half-shouts, enunciating each word as if we rode the short bus and flailing her arms as she paces the room.

"Please, Baby Whit. We're just not comfortable leaving you alone with Maria so close. What if she came back? It's not safe." Peter asks, worry leaks through his words and we all feel it.

"Oh?" Bella asks. "But it is safe for me to be living with three vampires who haven't hunted in eleven days. Have you seen your eyes? Stay right there."

Bella leaves the room and returns with mirror.

She's right, of course. Our eyes are black and we are in need of a hunt.

"Look," she begins. "I know you are worried about me, but I've been doing this for years. I'll be okay. Scout's honor."

"We just don't fucking feel comfortable, Baby Whit. There has to be some other way." Jasper pleads.

She sighs and runs her hand over her face in frustration.

"Okay. How about this. Peter and Jasper go first. Char will never leave my side. I have my karate class tonight, but it will be dark enough and she can join me."

"But-"

"Once you return, one of you can take Charlotte. Does that work for everyone? Good. Now I need one of you to do me a favor."

"But-"

"No, buts. You'll be gone 3 or 4 hours tops. I've already missed three classes. You are going. End of discussion.

"Classes?" Jasper asks as if the dumbass hasn't been listening.

"Are you ignoring me? I teach karate. My class is at night, so Char can keep watch without worrying about the sun."

It's Peter that concedes first.

"What is this favor you need?" Peter sighs in defeat.

She pulls a thick envelope out of a wall safe and hands it to Peter.

"I need this mailed, but I can't mail it from Arizona or Nevada. I don't want anyone to know I'm here. Catch my drift?"

"I'll take it to California and send it from there. What's in it?"

"Just a little something to fuck with Carlisle," she smiles.

Jasper looks at her disapprovingly and she rolls her eyes.

"What?" She asks in mock innocence. "All it really is, is the money he gave me and a note saying the deal is off."

"And?" He asks, calling her little white lie.

"And a little side note that he should probably tell Esme cause I plan on seeing them soon."

Jasper rolls his eyes while Peter and I laugh.

"Good evening Sensei." The man with blonde hair said with a bow.

"Hello Jonah. How are you?"

"I'm good. We've missed you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around. I have some news to share with you all before practice. Can you gather every?"

"Of course, Sensei."

And with that, Jonah was off. The students sat on their knees in perfect lines on the padded mat, waiting patiently for their teacher to begin.

"Good evening everyone." Bella says, addressing the assembled group.

A murmer of "good evening, Sensei" passed through the crowd.

"I do apologize for missing class but I have some news to share." Bella pauses as she sizes up the group, her eyes finding Jonah, a decision made.

"You see, due to some family matters that require my immediate and prolonged attention, this will be my final class."

She waits for the shock and protests to quiet down before continuing. "I have chosen a knowledgeable replacement and I expect that he will receive the same honor and respect you all have shown me. Jonah?"

Jonah looks beside himself.

"Jonah, you and you alone can handle this class. But this is not an honor I bestow lightly. Are you up for it?"

Jonah nods and I can practically see the joy and apprehension rolling off of him.

"Well then, that settles that. For today's class, I wish to start with a little lesson, one that I am sure you are familiar with.

"Gichin Funakoshi says to think of everyday life as karate training. Can anyone tell me what he means by that?"

"Funakoshi believed that it was necessary to eliminate yourself of selfish and evil thoughts. He thought you should be humble on the inside and gentle on the outside. Only through humility can you be open to the lesson learned here."

"He taught us that you need a clear mind and conscience to understand the knowledge. Courtesy above all else, is extremely important."

"Very good. Now how do these lessons relate to karate?"

"We should never be coaxed into a fight. Knowing what we know, a single blow could result in permanent damage. We should only use it when absolutely necessary."

"Excellent. Funakoshi once said in 'time of grave public crisis, one must have the courage...to face a million and one opponents." Indecisiveness is weakness. But never misuse what you learn here. Honor, knowledge and power. Now, let's begin with some simple sparring."

Bella walked the room, correcting stances and providing help when necessary. She was an amazing teacher. But I was distracted.

Watching Bella teach her karate class was like going to the ballet. Her fighting stance, her awareness and authority amongst her students was captivating.

I sat in the corner, silently watching the sweat pool and drip down her slender neck. I was fucking mesmerized. The need to touch her, to feel her warm, slick skin against mine was palpable, unbearable and dangerous.

"Char," she whispers in a voice only I can hear as she catches my not-so-subtle gaze, her voice full of promise and want. Whatever this was, she felt it too.

She dismissed the class with a good luck to Jonah and we headed home, a whole slew of unspoken comfort around us.

When we get back the house I plop myself on to the couch, determined to wipe my mind of Bella in her gi.

Bella wouldn't hear of it. She positions herself next to me, head leaning on my shoulder, the sweat still falling gracefully from her body.

"Can I ask you a question, Char?" She ponders hesitantly.

"Of course, sugar." As if any of us could deny her.

"What is this?" She asks, siting up and motioning between herself and I. "I feel the same way with the boys and I just don't understand."

"To be honest Bella, I don't know either. Vampires are said to mate for life, but I know that we all feel _something _for you."

"So," she muses, her head halfway between the clouds and earth. "It could just be physical attraction?" If it's possible for eyes to hold both hope and disappointment, then hers do.

I want to say yes. I want to tell her she's a beautiful woman and we just can't help it. I want to lie. But I can't.

I sigh. "It's more than that, sugar. And I think you know it."

She nods thoughtfully, her hand, seeming to move of it's own accord as it brushes my cheek, her thumb lingering on my lips.

"Do you need me stop?"

_Say yes. Say yes. Say yes._

"Please don't," I breath, relishing the feel of her warm, silk fingers against my cheek, knowing any minute that her lips will follow.

She leans in and places a chaste kiss on my mouth, her breath tasting of tobacco and sweat and moonlight. "Is your thirst manageable?" She whispers against my lips.

I can only nod, anxious for more as the sweet electricity threatens to burn me inside if she doesn't continue.

She places her hands along the side of my face, her soul-searching eyes boring into mine and leans in.

At first, it's gentle, sweet, but with the one simple act of her lips on mine, the passion between us ignites. Our kisses become frantic , in a way, the only way to feel the need that seems to burn us both from the inside out.

In a move so quick, I would've guess the girl already had vampire speed, she began undoing the black belt and letting her gi hang open. Her perfect breasts exposed, begging to be suckled and worshiped as she slides the now offensive white thing to the floor.

She moves her fingers with exaggerated slowness down my cheek and collar bone, stopping only when she reaches my shirt. Apparently Bella has no patience for buttons. I giggle and rip my shirt open, tossing it alongside her gi.

For the briefest of moments, we study each other. Every curve, every scar, every peak and valley laid bare for each other. A thousand questions and answers passing between us.

"You are so beautiful," she mumbles allowing her eyes to do what her fingers and lips desire.

She leans in leisurely, and peppers my neck with long, languid kisses and slides two fingers in me, curving them forcefully and I sigh, leaning my head back against the cushion. Without stopping her movements, she straddles me and presses her thumb against my clit.

I let out a sharp, quick intake of unnecessary breath and before I can protest, she has me nestled on my back on the couch. Her plump lips find my neck, my shoulders, my nipples. Each new sweep of the tongue is as exhilarating as the first.

She smirks as she feels my walls clench around her, my breathing erratic, the only coherency I can whisper is, "ohgodohgodohgod..."

I'm about to repay the favor (and jesus fuck, what a favor it was!) when suddenly, with his oh-so-perfect timing, Jasper comes bursting through the door, nearly removing it from its hinges.

I await her embarrassment, the blushed cheeks, the hidden act as Jasper walks over to us, but it never comes. She just keeps pumping her fingers and I try to fight my eyes rolling into the back of my head at the sheer bliss.

She raises her eyebrows to me, an invitation and I smirk.

"Jazzy doll, I didn't know you like to play with your food?" She coos.

He pulls at his shirt, his eyes raking over his form searching for any lingering blood. Bella giggles.

"Come here, love." She tsks as she pats the open space on the couch never once stopping the ecstasy that she is creating within me.

He obeys, in small, tentative, confused steps. When he finally sits, she smiles coyly and grabs his chin, licking away the last bit of Jasper's meal from the corner of his mouth.

"Wanna try, Char?" She asks never taking her eyes off of him. Jasper begins to protest, but Bella quiets him with a look.

I don't get the chance to answer before her tongue is in my mouth. I can taste Jasper's kill, the heavy narcotics in the bastard's bloodstream still lingering. It was one of the most erotic things I have ever been a party too and behind the shock that mars Jasper's perfect face, he thinks so too.

And then it is too much. I explode around her fingers in a current of moans and and shock waves and electricity.

She smirks and looks to Jasper, who still has not moved from his place on the couch as he stares at us with a wide-eyed childhood innocence.

"Jazzy doll," she begins and I laugh already knowing where she is going with this. "You are wearing way to many clothes."

Not many have seen the major stumped, and those that have didn't live long, but their we sat.

"Char and I have something to finish Jasper." Bella continued to the now mute Jasper. "So either ditch the clothes and join us or get the fuck out of her." Bella always knows the right thing to say.

Jasper smiles a smile that lights up his eyes. I've missed that smile. He removes his clothes, well aware of the two of us watching his every move.

When he finishes, Bella stands to meet him, his body willing, his cock erect. She kisses him sweetly and pulls him onto the couch between us, grabbing her belt and tying it around his eyes, giving a blindfold effect. He plays along.

Bella takes my hand and guides me to the couch, gently leading Jasper into a lying position. When I move between his legs and grab his cock, he lets out a low hiss and the two of us grin.

Taking him into me, I make the movements with my mouth, moving up and down at a gentle pace.

Taking a cue from me, Bella straddles Jasper's face whispering, "How 'bout a little fun for me, doll?"

And that's all it takes. Jasper's tongue quickly finds her clit, his hands gripping her thighs, a series of moan/hiss/grunts coming from them.

"Perhaps Char would like a turn." Bella states as she rides out her orgasm and moves down his body, putting herself in a reverse cowgirl position. A low hiss coming from the back of Jasper's throat as she lowers herself onto him. "Come here, baby," she motions for me.

I rise up to meet her eyes and she kisses me passionately, tasting Jasper and fondling my breast. Her eyes wondering what she can do for me.

I stand and she buries her face in me, lapping up my juices and creating new ones. Who would've guessed a mere human girl could be so good at this.

Each movement as she bobs up and down on Jasper creates new friction for me and before I know it, the three of us are one. Each moan reflected in the other two and we come with the explosion of a nuclear bomb.

Tired, Bella collapses between us. Jasper strokes her hair, a permanent smile plastered to his face. We lay silently for a bit, each of us in our on world.

"Where is Peter," I ask knowing he's going to be pissed for missing the festivities.

Jasper scoffs. "After what just happened, that is your first thought?" He is entirely wrapped up in Bella.

Bella just shrugs her "I know shit" shrug a movement I recognize from Peter and dashes to the the other side of the room to grab her cell phone.

Within seconds, it rings.

"Hey there Baby Whit!" She begins to speak, but Peter cuts her off. "Listen. I had just finished taking care of that package when I was _accosted_ by these two vamps who are demanding to know why I smell like someone named Bella Swan."

A snort can be heard on the end and Bella looks halfway between panic-stricken and defiant. She knows she can't speak, whoever the vampires are will hear her, so Jasper relieves her of the phone.

"Peter, do you know these vampires?" He demands in full major mode.

"Yes, sir, major sir."

"And?" Jasper is about as patient with Peter as Bella is with buttons.

"It's Rosalie and Emmett." Bella's face momentarily goes whiter than usual before she composes herself.

"We'll call you back." He hangs up and looks expectantly at Bella.

"So?" Jasper asks.

"Jazz, in case you haven't noticed, I can handle my own. I could care less. But how do you think they'll handle your, uh, dietary changes?" Jasper smiles at her and I am just beginning to grasp how selfless this small girl is.

Jasper shrugs and begins to dial Peter.

"Wait! One more thing, I will not tell my story again. You all can tell it. They probably should know." She whispers with a shrug.

Nodding, he dials. When Peter picks up, Jasper says, "Bring 'em over. But do not let them in the house. We need to have a little chat with with them first. And you need to take your wife hunting."

Like that's going to happen. Rule number one, Bella comes first.

**A/N: To be honest, I kinda liked the first draft a bit more. But let me know what you think. Toodles.**

**Oh and go read, Underneath Your Scars and Loafers by skilial. Awesomesauce.**


	10. Sex Smokes and a Little Southern Comfort

AN: So many amazing things have happened since my last update! First, I finished my one-shot Goodnight, Sweet Girl and entered it into the Summer's Most Romantic or Tragic Hour Contest. It was also nominated for Best Overall, Best Romance, Best Tragedy/Angst and Best AH in the Single Shot Awards. If you haven't read it yet, please do, it's a deeply personal story for me.

And vote in the Single Shots! http:/thesingleshotawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com

I also finished my drabbles for the Twilight25 Challenge. That was a lot of fun. I totally recommend you try it out.

Rosella Whitlock made me a new banner for NLTR and animatedbrown eyes made me a vidlet. Please check them out. Both are truly amazing and can be viewed on my profile.

A big thanks to the Jesus Scrubber h00rs, stitchcat, hammerhips, bigregimp and givemesomevamp for pre-reading and stichcat for being my first beta. I love you all.

**Chapter 10: Sex, Smokes and a little Southern Comfort**

I'm about halfway through a delicious bottle of Southern Comfort when Emmett bursts through the door, breaking the top hinge.

_God dammit! Now I really am going to need a new door._

"Nice entrance there, Emmett," I snicker.

He stares, more than a little confused before his face lights up into one of those thousand watt smiles. In typical Emmett fashion, he picks me up and twirls me around.

Not such a good idea.

"Hey Emmy-bear. It's good to see you too, but imma gonna puke." I'm slurring, and my SoCo is spilling all over my carpet. He thinks it's funny, but gently sets me right-side-up and slings his arm across my shoulders to steady me.

"Damn Bella! You grew up!" He proclaims, as he eyes me up and down. "And it smells like a pub in here, Bells. What have you been doing?" As if he doesn't know.

I light a cigarette, pour another shot and answer, "Sex, smokes and a little Southern Comfort, Emmy. That's just how I roll."

"Southern Comfort indeed," he mumbles, and I don't miss the double meaning.

The Whitlocks and Rosalie enter, Jasper magicking up some temporary fix for my door as he shakes his head. Rosalie just eyes the room, a growing look of disgust marring her beauty.

For the time being, I choose to ignore her. I dance over to Peter and give him a small kiss.

"Sorry you missed out on the fun, Mr. Cool." He scowls before playfully slapping me on the ass.

"You better make it up to me, Baby Whit."

"Promise," I tell him with a wink.

"Jesus Bella, whore much?" She asks with a Lauren Mallory-worthy sneer.

Ah, there's the Rosabitch we all know and love.

"Rose!" Emmett hisses disapprovingly, pulling his wife toward him.

"It's cool, Em." I tell him, before turning back to her and quirking an eyebrow. "Jealous much, Rosalie?"

"You always were a stupid little bitch. Why couldn't you just be a normal human, have a normal human life?"

I looked to Peter and Jasper, stunned and speechless.

"Did you tell them?" I'm a little pissed here. I gave motherfucking instructions. Peter holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry Baby Whit, as soon as Emmett smelled you in the house he came bursting in."

Shit.

I pour another shot and return Rosabitch's glare.

"Rosalie, there's a lot here you don't know, so I'm going to forgive your little attitude problem just this once. But hear this, cause I'm only going to say it once. Every time I was in your home, I was civil to you. Regardless of how much of a bitch you were. But this is my home. You will treat me with the same respect or get the fuck out. I could care less."

That little speech almost helps my case. Almost. I see the corner of her lips turn up, before she wipes it away and replaces amusement with rage.

"I could kill you before the thought even crossed your mind, little girl."

Less than a second later, I feel Char and Peter flank me and Jasper stand with his hands on my shoulders.

I can't help but roll my eyes.

_What a lovely reunion._

"Rosalie, let's just pretend you could make it to me before the my family kills you. What then? Are you prepared to kill them too?"

Both Rosalie and Emmett look horrified at this thought. But she's not backing down. I sigh.

Jasper gives me a small squeeze. I know what he's saying. Drop the shield on them. I just laugh as Emmett pulls Rosalie behind him protectively.

"I tried to warn you," I tell her.

I allow Jasper's ability to reach Rosalie, who immediately doubles over and falls to the ground screaming. I'm not sure what kind of fuckery he's putting out there, but on some sadistic level, I appreciate it.

Emmett crouches in front of his fallen mate, growling.

"What the fuck are you doing to her, bro?"

"Letting her feel what Bella has felt."

"What do you mean what Bella felt?" Emmett asks, genuinely concerned for me as he tries to comfort his wife.

"STOP!" Rosalie screams out through gritted teeth.

"Oh please, like these fuckers are any worse than Jane." I tell her, and with a nod to Jazz, I envelop Rosalie in my shield and the pain stops.

"I resent that." Peter says with a pout.

"Jane from the Volturi?" Rosalie sputters out, as she carefully makes her way back to her feet.

"Were you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today? No, Jane from OZ, bitch, yes Jane Volturi."

"You know Jane?"

"Of course," I shrug. "She's my best friend. Saved my life once or twice. Didn't you get the chance to tell them anything?"

All three of the Whitlocks glance apologetically at the floor, and I just shake my head.

"Look Rosalie, there is more to this then even my family knows. If you hurt me, you will die. End of story." I turn my back on her, letting my family know she is not a threat, and face Peter. "That package all taken care of?"

"Done and done, Baby."

"Good thing too, I suppose," I tell him, rolling my eyes toward Emmett and Rosalie. "You're the best, Peter."

"I know."

"Arrogant ass," Char quips, with a backhand to Peter's head.

"Damn woman!"

"You'll make sure they know not to tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"Oh and Char? Tomorrow we are getting our dresses. Gotta look good for the wedding of the century."

"It's going to be sunny. How are we going to go get dresses, sugar?

"You're going to the wedding?" Rosalie asks, disbelief coloring her words. I ignore her.

"We don't have to go anywhere. They are coming to us. A little gift from my Italian friends." Char giggles in anticipation. "It also means that you boys need to make yourself scarce and go get your tuxedos. Think you can handle that?"

"But I want to see your dresses."

"Peter, if you want to wear a dress to the wedding then by all means, stay."

Jasper and Emmett laugh at the scowl on Peter's face.

He's imagining himself in a dress. I can tell. I'm about to call him on it when Rosalie's impatience finally gets the better of her.

"Hello?" Rosalie asks, waving her hands to get our attention. "I asked if you were going to the wedding."

"Yes, Rosalie. I am. Is that a problem?"

"But you're human."

"Really? Did you know that I was human, Char?"

Charlotte snickers and Rosalie just huffs.

"You two are welcome to stay, I have an extra room." If nothing else, I am a gracious fucking host.

"Okay!" Emmett shouts.

"Emmett!"

"Rosalie, just this once, shut up. I want to know more about Bella-bear. I've missed my little sister." He walks over to me and wraps me in a hug, and I've missed this too.

"I've missed you too, Emmy. We can talk more later."

"And not for nothing Rosalie, but Jasper told me what you did to Alice. And for that, you have my respect."

And then it hits me. Alice.

"Shit and fuck and stuff!" I curse loudly.

"What's wrong, sugar?" Char asks, as she looks around for danger.

I look to Peter, hoping his spidey-sense will pick it up as well. It does.

"Hey Emmett?" He asks. "Can I borrow your phone for just a minute?"

"Um, sure." He hands his phone to Peter just seconds before it rings. "What the -"

"Everybody just be quiet for a sec." I tell them, and nod for Peter to answer. He puts the call on speakerphone. Just for my little human ears. So fucking sweet.

"Hello, Alice."

"Peter?"

"Char calls me God, but Peter will do. What the fuck do you want?"

"Why are you answering Emmett's phone?"

"Oops. I must have grabbed the wrong phone on my way out to hunt."

"Oh. Okay."

"Is there something you need Alice? Or haven't you fucked with my family enough?"

"I just couldn't see Emmett and Rosalie anymore. I can barely see anything anymore." Poor Alice. So frustrated.

"That might have to do with Baby Whit."

"Who the hell is Baby Whit?"

"The newest member of our coven. We think she's some kind of shield."

"And her name is Baby?"

"No. Well, at least I don't think so. She can't remember anything about being human. And she's pretty young. So we call her Baby."

"Bella?" It's a whisper, but we all catch it. The dread in her voice.

"Who? That chick from Forks that died?"

"Peter this is really important. What does she look like?"

"Brown hair. Red eyes. You know, a vampire."

"I don't want her at my wedding."

"Well honey, that's just too damn bad. She was invited already. And she's a member of our coven."

"But she's not allowing me to SEE anything!"

"Look, we'll work with her on her shield. Try to get her to drop it. But she IS coming with us. You, out of everybody I know, should understand what it's like not to remember your human life. And she doesn't have visions to guide her."

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I'm sorry. I can't wait to meet her."

"Now Alice, listen closely for a moment. What do you hear?"

"Peter is that a heartbeat?"

"Sure as shit is. You're interrupting dinner. Don't call us again. We'll see you soon."

He snaps the phone shut and tosses it back to Emmett.

"Thanks, Peter." I tell him.

"What was that about?" Emmett wonders.

"You tell them. I need to go to bed. And one of you needs to take Char hunting, so who's babysitting me?"

"Rosalie and I can look out for you Bellsy."

"Not for nothing, Em. But I don't trust Blondie there. And family takes care of its own." Bless you Char.

"You stay with her, Peter. I have a feeling I'll need to hunt again after we're done explaining everything." Jasper says.

"Well that's decided. Come on, Baby Whit. Let's get you to bed."

Peter wraps me in his arms and leads me to my room. We lay in bed, not speaking, not moving, with the exception of short, simple kisses.

He hums to me, a song that reminds me of my childhood, before everything went wrong.

The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is Rosalie.

"THAT BITCH DID WHAT?"

But I don't care. Here in Peter's arms, I am safe. Here, with Char and Jasper, I am loved.

And when the time comes, Alice won't even know what hit her.

~!#$%^&*()_+

There is someone in my motherfucking room and it isn't Peter.

If I had to guess, I'd say it was Rosalie, and that bitch better have a damn good reason for sitting on the edge of my bed this early in the morning.

"I know you are awake, Bella."

"What the fuck do you want, Rosalie?" I ask, as I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I guess I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no idea what -"

"And let me stop this little half-assed Hallmark moment right there. Here's the thing, you and I both got a shit deal in our human life."

Rosalie raises an eyebrow at me. An unspoken question.

"Yes, I know what happened to you. At least Aro's version of what happened to you. He gossips like a school girl." I sigh. What a way to wake up. "That's not the point."

"I guess I just don't understand why you would choose to become like us."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you were given the choice, become a vampire or die in the most horrible fashion possible, and you had decided that life was, in fact, worth sticking around for, what would you choose?"

"But -"

"No buts, Rosalie. I chose what I chose so that I could live."

"And we're glad you did," Jasper pipes up from the doorway.

"Hey Jazz-baby. Did you get Char fed?"

"What am I, a three year old?" Char asks, her voice floating into my room from what I presume is the kitchen.

"There better not be anymore fuckery going on in my kitchen, Char."

"Don't you mean fucking?" Peter asks and I can hear the smack Char gives him, but we all laugh.

"I think we're missing something, Rosie," Emmett says as he whisks his wife into his arms.

"Nevermind that. I smell coffee." I announce, as I run to the kitchen and Charlotte hands me a cup.

"Char, have I told you that you're my favorite?"

"Not yet," she kisses my cheek. "But I already know."

Emmett and Rosalie join us in the kitchen, their faces pensive.

"So, um, thanks for the hospitality and all, but I guess you have things to do today?" Rosalie says. It's a question.

"Do you already have your dress?" I ask her.

"Not yet, I should probably go pick one out soon."

"Then stay. It's not like I'm paying, and how can you say no to a custom-made dress?"

"Really?"

"Yes, Rosalie, really. Stay with us until the wedding. I could actually use your help with some of my plans." That's a lie. I don't need her help, but Emmett has always been like my brother. The least I can do is play nice with his wife.

"What about us?" Asks Peter. "When do we need to leave?"

"As soon as my guests show up."

"Do you know who's coming?" I swear you can't take the military out of these boys.

"Not a clue. Aro just said to expect them today."

"So, you're really friends with the Volturi? With Jane?"

"Janie's an awesome little bitch. You'll love her. Plus like I said, she saved my life."

"But it's Jane. And the Volturi, Bells. What if -"

"No what ifs, Emmy. I owe them. I love them." It really is as simple as that, and as the air swirls and thickens, I can feel someone trying to break my shield.

What a little bitch.

"Speak of the devil..." I mutter.

"And she shall appear," Jane says as she opens the front door and steps in.

"Quite fucking with my guests Jane and come on in."

"Your no fun, princess," she pouts.

"Jane," I warn.

"Whatever, bitch. You should probably lock your door. You never know who's out there."

"Like a lock ever stopped you." I tell her pointedly.

"True. Who are they?" She asks, pointing to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett and Rosalie McCarty."

"Cullens?" The name is acid on her tongue.

"McCarty, Jane. They're cool."

"If you say so," she shrugs, and walks over to give me a hug.

"Where are my beautiful ladies?" Comes a voice from the door. A man with gray hair, clearly human, asks as he enters my home. His eyes sparkle with excitement. And I like him instantly.

"This is Charlotte and Rosalie," Jane tells him, pointing them out. "And this is Isabella."

"Ah, my dear principessa. We shall make all of you look stunning."

Both Charlotte and Rosalie have death grips on my arms. "Do you know who that is, Bella?"

I have no clue. Should I?

"That is Valentino. He's making our dresses?" They ask, and I nod and wonder what exactly is holding the two of them back from dancing around and squeeing like children.

"I guess that's our cue." Peter mumbles, kissing Char on the cheek.

"Yep. Hey. Here." I hand Jasper a business card. "Go to Las Vegas and check into the Wynn. Steve owes me a favor. He'll hook you guys up."

"Steve? As in Steve Wynn? Christ, Bells! Is there anyone you don't know?" Emmett asks.

"For starters, I don't know Christ, Emmett. I can ask Cauis later, if you want." Emmett's face lights up and Peter snickers.

"He's going to kill you one of these days Iz. Especially after the room incident." Jane tells me.

"What's the room incident?" Emmett, always the curious one.

"I redecorated his room once. And Athenodora helped me. It's not my fault his own wife thought he was partial to kittens."

Jasper chuckles lowly and pulls Emmett and Peter toward the garage.

"See you ladies later."

"Now, my beautiful ladies. Let me see what I have to work with."

It takes hours for Valentino to measure and plan. But when he gets that faraway I-know-something-you-don't-know look, you know you're going to look wonderful.

"I think I have everything I need. It was honor to meet you Isabella." He takes my hand and places a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"And you as well. Are you sure it won't be any trouble? I mean, finishing all three dresses in a week?"

"No trouble at all, tesoro. The beauty of you three has inspired me." He turns to Jane and asks, "Will you be picking them up at the normal place?"

"Of course," she replies.

"Then until we meet again, my dears. If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch." He gathers up his notes and drawings, and exits into a waiting limo.

"You're staying?" I ask Jane.

"Duh. With Maria sneaking around, Aro wanted extra protection. We'll meet the rest of your guard when we land in Italy next week."

One more week, Alice. One more week, and you're mine.

**AN: When Bella says "shit and fuck and stuff," that came from the brilliant BellaFlan and Becoming Bella Swan. I got her permission. Don't judge me.**

**And go read The Beginning of the End by darkNnerdy 3 3 3**

**Also? At this moment, 556 of you have this story on alert. See where I'm going with this? No? Okay, I'll make it easy. All you have to do is copy and paste one of the following statements into the review section and my review count will double.**

**Here are your choices:**

**This story rocks!**

**-or-**

**Seriously, get a day job!**

**That's easy, right. Select the text. Copy. Click on Review and paste.**

**I'm all about making your life easier.**

**xoxoxo**

**~spirare**


	11. Bitches and Witches

Disclaimer: Let's see, bank account balance: $3.12. Nope. I definitely don't own it.

* * *

AN: So, Goodnight, Sweet Girl got nominated in the Single Shot Awards for Best Overall, Best Romance, Best Tragedy/Angst and Best AH and Jane in the Box was nominated for Best Comedy and Best Volturi. If you like the fics, please go vote http:/thesingleshotawards(dot)blogspot(dot) or click the link on my profile. Please, please go vote. There are so many amazing one-shots over there. Read, review and vote. Show your favorite authors how much you adore them.

* * *

This is a short chapter. I apologize for that in advance. I'm also sorry that I didn't get a chance to answer all your reviews. But please know that I appreciate each and every one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bitches and Witches**

**

* * *

**

Something is wrong.

I look around the room trying to find what it is. Peter and Emmett are arm wrestling and Jasper is officiating. I can't help but roll my eyes at them. Jane is telling Char about the time we started an I heart Cauis fanclub.

Our mascot was, of course, a kitten.

I notice that Rosalie is mysteriously missing. I walk outside, following the air as it swirls to find her on chatting away on the phone. I feel bad, invading her privacy. But something is motherfucking wrong here and I need to find out what.

"And you'll never guess who is here!" I overhear her say. Motherfucking bitch. I stay just out of sight and call for my friends.

"Jane!" I hiss quietly. All five vampires appears beside me, crouching defensively and I point to the stupid blonde. "Rosalie. Do it. Jasper get her phone before she can erase it."

"What's going on, Bellsy?" Emmett asks.

I put my finger on my mouth to shush him. Jane unleashes her power and I can tell by the look in eyes that she's not going easy of the bitch. She can be a vengeful little thing if you fuck with her and hers. At vampire speed, Jasper snatches the phone and realizes the call is still in progress.

"Carlisle?" He asks. Oh, hell no. Jasper puts it on speaker phone and glares at Rosalie who is still writhing on the floor screaming like a motherfucking banshee on a really bad acid trip.

"Jasper, son? Why is Rosalie screaming?" The concern in his voice makes me want to vomit. Where was that fucking concern when his "daughter" tried to murder me?

"I'm sure as hell not your fucking son and Rosalie is screaming because she deserves it."

"Jasper! How can you say that? I have always treated all of you as my own."

"See now, Carlisle. That's where the problem is. I _know_ how you treat your own. And to be honest, I want nothing to do with it. I'm with my true family now."

"I see. Rosalie mentioned that you were back to following your old diet. I can't say that I think Peter and Charlotte are the best influence on you." Peter and Char growled loudly. Fucker. He'll get his too.

"You don't even fucking know them. And at least they don't lie to me. And they don't abandon _family._"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Jasper. Please know that you are always welcome here. You and your _family. _Rose also mentioned a new member of your coven. Is she your mate?"

"Sort of." Another growl for Peter and Char. Jasper chuckled. "It's hard to explain. You'll meet her in Volterra. I'm done talking to you. Please leave us alone."

"As you wish, Jasper. Give Rosalie and Emmett my love."

Jasper snapped the phone shut.

"Your projecting there, Major."

"Sorry." Jasper mumbles as he reigns in his anger.

"You goddamn bitch!" Charlotte yells, turning her attention to Rosalie. "Were you not listening? We specifically told you to not contact the Cullens."

"It's cool, Char. Jane let her up. And Rose, one more move and I won't tell Jane to quit. Understood."

"Yes." Her voice is shaky, but she's an arrogant bitch. She has no intention of showing us anymore weakness.

"Now, why, knowing we told you not to, did you think you could call Carlisle?"

"He has a right to know, Bella. They miss you."

"I call bullshit on that one," Peter says.

"Do you know that for a fact? Because the last time I paid someone off, it was for the express purpose of never having to see or hear from him again."

"He just wanted you to be safe! You are such a selfish, little-"

"Finish that sentence, Rose," Emmett dares in a deadly calm voice.

"Emmett?" She questions, disbelievingly.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Do you want us to leave?"

"No, Emmy-bear. I really have missed you. But this is her last chance. One more slip up and I won't be held responsible. Clear?"

"Thank you, Bella." Emmett squeezes my hand before turning his back on his mate.

"One more thing. Rosalie, the wedding is mine. I've been waiting years for this revenge and I'll be damned if you fuck this up for me."

"Maybe we _should_ go?" She says quietly.

"Speak for yourself. I'm staying." Emmett tells her, arms crossed against his chest.

"You're not a hostage here, Rosalie. If you want to go, then go. You will however be shadowed until the wedding is over. Contact with the Cullens is forbidden. Janey, who's in the area?"

"For you, Izzy? Dem can be on the next flight out. Should I make the call?"

I look to Rosalie, who shakes her head and sighs in resignation.

"I guess, I'll stay." She huffs before storming into the house.

"Good, glad that's settled." I laugh and everyone joins in.

"Um, sugar? I don't mean to alarm you, but there are a group of people waiting up the street."

"Vampires?" Jasper and Emmett echo, immediately concerned.

"No. I can hear their heartbeats. But I don't think they are completely human."

"Oh shit!" I yell as I run to grab by cell and dial. "Arianna, is that you guys hanging out on my street."

"Yes. There are vampires in your house. We did not know if it was safe and we need to speak to you. It's urgent."

"Please come on in. You are safe here."

"You trust them." It's a statement. Arianna always did think I was a little weird. But the girl has my back. And a lot of power herself.

"Most of them, but you can do a bind if that makes you feel safer."

"It does. Thank you."

"Arianna, I swear on the bonds of sisterhood that I will die before harm comes to any of you."

"That is all I needed to hear, my sister. We will be there soon."

"Of course. Blessed be."

"Blessed be."

"Are you a witch now, too?" Char asks, clearly confused.

"She's always been a bitch." Rosalie mutters just loud enough for me to hear.

"What the fuck is your problem, Rose? Seriously? I'm not your goddamn rapist fiancee. I'm not the motherfucker that turned you against your will. I'm just a simple human girl who was dragged into your world and left to my own defenses. The last five years have been hell on me. Now shut the fuck up before I have Janey dismember you and ship you to Italy."

I'm pissed as fuck but Jane looks way to excited at this idea, so I just snicker at her enthusiasm and move on with my story.

"The sisters helped me through some rough times. Yes, they are what you would call witches. If they are here now, then it must be important. You WILL show them respect."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter salutes just seconds before the doorbell rings.

"Hello, Isabella."

"Arianna, Grace, Rachelle. It's good to see you again. Please allow me to introduce you to my family. This is Jasper, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Guys, this is Arianna, Grace and Rachelle."

A chorus of it's nice to meet you follows, but nobody shakes hands. Well, this is fucking going well.

"And this," I point to the McCarty's. "Is Emmett and his wife and mate Rosalie."

"Is she the one?" Grace asks.

"Yes." Grace is _sensitive_ to things. She knew what Rosalie had done.

"We took care of it for you when we were doing our own bindings. It won't happen again." Arianna tells me, with a glare to Rosalie.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Isabella, but we really need to speak to you. I assume your vampires won't leave your side?"

"You assume correctly." Jasper replies curtly.

"Very well. Here," Arianna hands me a amulet. It's ancient and fading and...

"Is this?" I ask. Because it couldn't be. It just couldn't-

"Yes." She laughs at the shocked expression on my face.

"But how?"

"A Mayan priestess in Chiapas. She told us it was imperative that you have this. Apparently, it belongs with you."

"Me?" This makes no fucking sense. How does a goddamn Mayan priestess in South America know who the fuck I am.

"She said, it always has. We just need to activate it."

"Sure. What do you need?" I'm pretending to be nonchafuckinglaunt here. It's not working.

"Just a little incense. Do you have any sandalwood?"

"Yep. Just give me a second to go get it." I turn to leave when I hear Emmett break the ice.

"So you guys are witches, huh?" Emmett never did have much tact.

"Yes. But our abilities are not so different from the gifted of your kind. And we are not turned. We are born into this life," Grace turns her gaze on Rosalie. "Neither of us was given a choice."

"Got it," I announce, returning to the living room with the incense.

"Good. Hand me the amulet and light the incense please."

I hand Grace the items as the sisters form a circle. Arianna holds a pentagram, a gift that has been past down through the generations. Rachelle holds a black cord, which she knots and unties, to release the magicks.

"Seven spirits, carriers of the powers of the seventh star,

Guardians of the seventh door, whose names remain unspoken,

I entreat you, in the silence of your seven names,

To grant me the whole of my request, and in this thing,

I beg your attention and power that no wish be left unheard,

That no sight, go by unseen,

In your care, I lay my trust that thus it may be done."

The speak as one and the air is charged with power. Even the vampires can feel it. Grace snuffs out the incense and hands me back the amulet.

It feels almost _alive._

"I don't know of your plans, Isabella, but I do foresee the danger. Please be careful."

"I will, Rachelle. You too. Maria's been in the area, so I suggest you go far and go fast. Do you need money? A car?"

Rachelle chuckles. "You know us better than that." She gives me a hug. It doesn't say _goodbye. _It says _until we meet again._

Grace steps forward and places her hands in mine. "The priestess says that the amulet is for you and you alone. It's power is not known and only it's true master, you, can claim it's magicks." She kisses my cheek and steps out of the way for Arianna.

"Well, I suppose we won't be seeing you for awhile. Be safe. If you should ever need us, do not hesitate to call." Arianna, tears up and hugs me tightly.

"Blessed be, sister." I hear them whisper.

And with that, they're gone.

"Well fuck me with a stiff midget. Would you care to explain what the fuck that was Izzy?"

"Magic," I tell them with a shrug.

And I can feel it now. It courses through me.

Italy is going to be more fun than I thought.

* * *

**AN: Okay, first, sorry about the super short chapter, but there is a lot going on in my RL and that has to come first. The next couple of chapters will alternate between the Whitlock's POV's because I need Bella's actions to be observed from a third party. And because Volterra is coming up next. * happy dance ***

**Also? If you go vote in The Single Shots, the Whitlock's will come to your house and serve you margaritas. Naked.**

**Your cut and paste choices for today are:**

**"Listen, Fucknut. You should really just STFU now. Thanks.**

**-or-**

**Your words make me tingle with anticipation. Update soon.**

**I love you guys. Just saying.**


	12. I Want Love or Death

**AN: I could give a million reasons why this took so long, but if you want to hear me bitch, follow me on Twitter. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Big puffy hearts to all of you that have stuck around. I love you!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

This has not been beta'd. Deal with it.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: I Want Love or Death

* * *

**

JPOV

"She shouldn't be going with us." Peter whispers angrily at Bella. He's right. She betrayed us, betrayed her.

"Yes, she should," Bella whisper's back. She stamps her foot and puts her hands on her hips and goddammit all, now I'm going to be thinking about her hips all fucking day.

"No, she shouldn't," Peter crosses his arms over his chest and glares. This move has set many humans and vampires running and/or begging for forgiveness. _My hands on her hips._

"Yes," she says it so simply but with so much force, I think I may just bet on Bella. _My hands on her hips as she straddles me._

"No," he retorts.

"Yes." _My hands on her hips as I taste her._

"No."

"Yes." _Her hips as she sways naked over to me._

"How long have they been going at it this time?" Char asks coming to sit beside me. _Stop thinking about her hips. Stop thinking about her hips._

"Thirty-two minutes," I reply, leaning my head against her shoulder. This shit is getting old.

"Yes, Peter. There are things going on here that not even I fully understand, so we are stuck with her until I get my answers. Understood? She won't try that shit again." Huh? What things?

"Bella how can you trust her?" Peter asks earnestly. Char and I look to each other, we've been wondering the same thing.

"She's been bound, Peter. She can't talk about me. Not me in the present tense, anyway." Oh. We'll that explains absolutely nothing.

"Ya, you said that, but I don't understand what it means. And what the fuck is that amulet?"

"The amulet is mine," she shrugs. "I'm still learning about it. I need to visit the library in Volterra. As far as the binding... Okay, then. A little demonstration for the magically retarded. Wait two minutes then go into the living room and ask Rosalie where I am."

"Why?" Peter rolls his eyes but both Char and I can see him giving into her. We're just surprised it took this look.

"Just do it, honey." She gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek and bounces into the house. Well this should be... educational.

Peter joins us to wait his two minutes. And to eavesdrop. One of the vampire perks.

"Hey Rose, when Peter comes by can you tell him I went out to the pool," Bella asks Rose.

"Whatever," Rose replies, bored, flipping the pages in a magazine that she probably memorized the day it came out.

We all look to each other, each wondering where the fuck Bella is going with this, but Peter waits his two minutes and enters the house.

"Hey Rose, have you seen Bella?"

"Bella Swan? Peter she's dead," she deadpans and continues reading.

"What the fuck are you talking about Rose. She was just here."

"Peter, I think I would know if she was just here." You can almost feel her eye roll. Char and I rush in, senses at full alert.

"Rose," I ask, concern lacing my words.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone? Are you all hard of hearing? Bella is dead." She's practically shouting and Emmett comes running in to soothe her.

"Don't worry, Rose. Peter always did ride the short bus. She said I went out to pool, dumb-ass. Come on, let's go," Bella tells us as she appears behind us.

"What the fuck was that, Baby Whit?" What the fuck in deed?

"Ya, sug. It's like she forgot you were alive."

"I guess, in a way she did. Her brain thinks she's telling you what I asked her too. The words that come out are the truth as she's supposed to see it. That's how this particular binding works. You won't be able to talk about the sisters either, except to me. And really guys, I don't think that phone call was totally her fault. I need to talk to Aro, but I think it has something to do with someone's gift."

"_Someone's_ gift?" I question. She sighs.

"Carlisle's gift. But Jazzy, I don't know anything for sure yet. Please, just give me until I can speak with Aro. We leave soon anyway."

"Of course, Baby," he narrows his eyes and looks to Char and I. "We're still going to watch her."

"Thanks, guys." She breathes a sigh of relief before getting a mischevious grin on her face.

It just about matches Peter's perfectly.

"So... What should we do for out last night here?" She asks.

"Sex, smokes and southern comfort?" Peter suggests, still the tiniest bit bitter, but there is hope there too.

Bella wraps her arms around him and nips his ear.

"Now that wouldn't exactly be fair to our guest, Peter. And they don't seem the type to share."

The three of us growl. We don't share Bella with anyone. She is ours. Fuck, this is weird.

"Calm down. Em, Rose, Jane? Is there anything you guys want to do on our last night here?"

"Poker," Em suggests waggling his eyebrows. Oh shit. He's planning something. And the look in Bella's eyes says she either in on it, or up for it.

"Whatever," Rosalie continues her one word vocabulary.

"I need to hunt," Jane tells us.

"You know the rules, Janey." She kisses her cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Aye, aye, Leon," Jane replies sarcastically, Peter and her having a good laugh at the Leon joke.

"I think I'm closer to Mathilda," she puts on her most innocent look and looks straight at Rose. "I don't give a shit about sleeping. I want love or death. That's it."

"Stick with us, Baby Whit. You'll get both," Char tells her. And it's true.

So true.

"If you all are done quoting stupid movies, I'm going to go get ready," Rose just rolls her eyes and leaves the room. I could care less.

"Stupid? Pshaw. The Professional is a classic. Emmett, you may need to educate your wife," Peter tells him seriously.

Emmett grins and follows Rose inside and the rest of us just crack up.

~!#$%^&*

Poker that night was... eventful. I hadn't had the the chance to see Bella play, and damn! The girl is good. But fuck is it obvious now, sometimes the girl really does just know. Char gives me the 'I told you so' look and I can only smile.

This is going to be fun.

Emmett is beside himself. He doesn't lose well and Bella is kicking his ass. Peter and Char are just radiating pride and love as they watch Baby win hand after hand.

It's just after three when we decide to head on home. We're supposed to leave in the morning and when Bella, whose drunker than I've ever seen her begins to tumble around the floor, I know we've got to get her to bed.

When we arrive home, Jane is flicking through the channels, pure glee rolling off her as she sees Bella in my arms. I take her to her room and wrap her in the covers and brush the hair from her face.

Beautiful.

And all ours.

I lay next to her to contemplate this whole "ours" thing. Vampires are supposed to have one true mate. One other who completes their world.

But without her, I believe the three of us would be lost.

Fucking lost.

_She completes us. All of us._

Ours.

Forever.

I block out the sounds from the living room as Emmett recounts the night to Jane and just watch the beauty beside me.

It's the closest thing to sleep I've gotten in decades. Maybe longer.

~!#$%^&*

"They just called. The jet will be ready in about two hours," Jane sneaks her head into the room. It's still dark out, but that's a bit of a necessity.

"Jet?" I ask.

"From Volterra. Only the best for the little princess."

"Jane, why do you call her that." I know we've all been wondering.

She snickers. "Her story, not mine. But get used to it. Most of us in Volterra call her that."

"Oookkkkaaayyyy," I drawl out and turn to wake up our girl. "Bella, you gotta get up now, sweetheart."

"I'm up," she slurs, still mostly asleep. Probably still mostly drunk too.

"Well then get your ass in gear, bitch!" Jane yells as she jumps up on to the bed.

"Janey, it's far too early in the morning to start with me. You never know what could happen."

"Oh, is the big, scary Bella gonna get me?"

Without warning, the air fills with magic and Jane and I frozen.

"Much better," Bella mumbles, the talisman softly glowing around her neck.

"What the fuck?" Jane and I echo simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbles. The magic, if that's what it was, releases us as Bella rubs the sleep from her eyes and makes her way to the shower.

Jane and I are too stunned to speak.

~!#$%^&*

We bored the plane, one of the Volturi's private jets. It's an amazing site. They have a full spread of food and alcohol for Bella and blood for the rest of us.

"Now this is the fucking life," Peter tells us. We agree.

Bella sinks into a chair, fiddles with her iPod and relaxes. "It's a fifteen hour flight guys and dolls, you may as well relax a bit."

"I think we need to talk about this morning, princess." Jane says as she pulls out Bella's headphones.

"I just don't know, Jane. I need to visit the library, see what this is all about. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed. Come sit with me Char?"

Char rushes to Bella and takes the seat next to her. Bella puts in her headphones and leans her head on Char's shoulders and drifts off to sleep.

The rest of us sit quietly, each stuck in our own head, wondering what the future holds.

Except Peter, who sits in the corner of the jet with that god damn smirk on his fucking face.

~!#$%^&*

The jet pulls into the Volterra airport around nine pm. Bella stumbles out and into the arms of a large vampire, who is whispering Italian into her ear. Peter, Char and I growl while Bella straightens herself and giggles.

"Whitlock's this is Demetri and Alec. Along with Jane they are my guards."

"Only the best for the little princess," Alec chimes in, hugging Bella.

"Knock that shit out asshole," she tells him with a fake swat to the back of his head.

Alec blows a kiss at her and waves over to a stretch limo. "Your chariot, mi'lady."

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Alec. Dem beat him up for me?"

Demetri smiles wickedly at Alec and the two of them chase each around.

Once we are all situated in the limo, the air turns serious.

"Okay guys, it's important to remember that while we are here, you are not, and I repeat not, to attack anyone. Clear? Allow my guard to handle anything. Trust them, I do."

This is a hard request to make. An even harder request to follow, but we know Bella never does anything she doesn't have to do. We nod, knowing this is going to test our very limits.

"Aro sent Eddie and Alice out for the day. A little 'couples' time," Demetri snorts. "So, we have orders to show to the throne room."

When we arrive in the throne room, Bella dances up to the thrones, choosing on and lounging across it.

"You are sitting on my throne, human," Caius deadpans.

"I know," she shrugs and throws him a thousand watt smile.

"Why are you sitting on my throne?" At this question, Bella sits up fully, exposing her I heart Caius fanclub tee. Hand to god, we tried not to laugh.

"Well, I came in and my little human ass was tired so I decided to sit down. And then I totally had a Goldilocks and the Three Bears moment. See, first I sat on Marcus' throne, but it was too hard. And then Aro's was just too soft. But your throne, Caius, your throne was just right. I mean honestly, does Aro know your throne is better than his? Cause I'm thinking he wouldn't be happy about it."

"Get. Off. Of. My. Throne."

"Oh, little brother," she sighs. "Are you just mad cause I didn't get you a shirt too?"

"Oh shit," Jane mumbles as she covers her mouth and turns away. What the fuck? Aro is standing behind Caius, his eyes filled with laughter.

"I really think it should be my throne now, don't you think Aro?"

"Isabella, please stop antagonizing your little brother." he scolds.

"But, it's so much fun!" Bella fake whines.

"Tesoro," Aro begins.

"Don't you tesoro me, buddy. We got some things to discuss. First of which being that I think Caius' throne should be mine."

"We'll get you your own throne, cara."

"Okay!" Bella says brightly as she leaps down from the throne and kisses Aro on the cheek.

"And would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

"Sure, sure. This is my family. Peter, Charlotte and Jasper Whitlock. And this is Emmett and his mate Rosalie."

"Felix, hon, can you show Emmett and Rosalie to their rooms. The Whitlock's and I need to have a discussion with Aro."

"No problem, princess."

"Felix," Bella growls. He shrinks under her gaze and gestures for Em and Rose to follow him.

As Felix leaves with Emmett and Rose, Marcus enters and stops, looking between the four of us, mouth agape.

"Catching flies, Marcus?" Bella asks.

"I don't understand. I-" He stutters out.

"And I don't like people using their powers on me without my permission. And you can read my lines, when you decided to follow your own," Bella scolds.

"But-" He frowns. Bella must have cut off his power.

"No buts, Marcus. Now come here and give your big sister a hug."

Marcus obliges.

"Now, down to business. I need to take the Whitlock's somewhere private to discuss... things, but first I need to know about Carlisle's power."

"Carlisle's power? I don't believe he has a power."

Bella quirks an eyebrow, a silent conversation.

"Heidi, I need to speak to Eleazar, now," he growls and Heidi runs off to fetch him. "How did I not see this? What happened?"

Bella fills him quickly on Rose's betrayal and he ponders it. When we hear a knock at the door, alerting us to Heidi's return, Bella whispers, "He can't see me here, but I suspect in order for him to reveal anything, you may need to threaten him," she shakes her head. "Threaten his mate. Jane, go find Carmen and keep her company. Jasper, fill the room with as much trust as possible. I'll just be in the other room."

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think? Any guesses as to what Carlisle's power is? And since I can't seem to update regularly (shame on me) here are a couple of great fics you can read in the mean time...**

**Life Happens, So Just Roll With It by mama4dukes**

**Lethiferous Injurious Disaster by lauren1379**

**Be Careful What You Wish For by VSPS**

**A Different Direction by GemmaLisax**

**And a brand new E/B (I know what you're thinking, but it's a collab with BellaFlan and DoUTrustMoi) called Don't Fear the Reaper by DoUFlanMe. One word. Morticianward. **

**All of them are completely amazing. Read and review to show the authors some love.**

**Also? Don't forget to vote in A Different Kind of Fear contest. Naked Whitlock's for anyone that can guess which entry is mine! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2519307/ADifferentKindOfFear**


	13. Just Us

**AN: Excuses, excuses. Sorry. Read, review, enjoy. I don't own it. Did I miss anything?

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"_Carlisle's power? I don't believe he has a power."_

_Bella quirks an eyebrow, a silent conversation._

"_Heidi, I need to speak to Eleazar, now," he growls and Heidi runs off to fetch him. "How did I not see this? What happened?"_

_Bella fills him quickly on Rose's betrayal and he ponders it. When we hear a knock at the door, alerting us to Heidi's return, Bella whispers, "He can't see me here, but I suspect in order for him to reveal anything, you may need to threaten him," she shakes her head. "Threaten his mate. Jane, go find Carmen and keep her company. Jasper, fill the room with as much trust as possible. I'll just be in the other room."

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen: Just Us**

Char POV

* * *

I feel the tingle of trust Jasper sends around the room as Bella climbs on Alec's back and the two of them disappear through a side entrance.

Interesting. I never knew that was there.

Anyhow, Eleazar comes strutting into the room, completely oblivious and only the way a veggie vamp can.

"Brothers," he says with a purposed bow, not even acknowledging the rest of us in the room. "To what do I owe the occasion of the summons today?"

Oh cheese and rice, we just entered some eighteen hundred time zone.

"It seems you have been keeping secrets from your Kings, have you not?"

"Secrets, friends? Surely not. My knowledge is your knowledge."

"We shall see about that," Caius sneers as Aro takes the the leaf-eater's hand in his. "Jane has your wife."

The look of pure of horror on Eleazar's face at that news, will haunt me for all time.

* * *

"_Eleazar?"_

"_Hmmm?" He answers, his thoughts somewhere between his lovely mate and a new meal._

"_We have been friends for decades now, have we not?"_

"_That we have." Eleazar says with a clap to the shoulder. "Is there something I can do for you?"_

"_I think it's finally time to ask you of my gift, friend."_

_Eleazar chuckles. "I was actually wondering when you would ask."_

_A span of minutes stretches before them, each waiting, watching, thinking._

"_Loyalty," is all Eleazar says. Carlisle nods, clearly he suspected as much. "They'll do just about anything you want, should you use it. Do you... Use it?"_

"_Not much," Carlisle lies. "Not on my friends or family."_

_But that is exactly who Carlisle uses it on. He knows what it will do and what he will do with it. All it takes will be time and circumstances. Circumstances he can create and what is time to an immortal? He hides a grin._

"_You understand, right?" This is crucial, Carlisle thinks. He has no desire to kill any more._

"_Of course, old friend. Should the time come when you need my loyalty above all else, you shall have it."_

"_Oh and Eleazar? You will not speak of this to any one," the blonde haired man laughs. "You won't even remember it."_

"_Remember what, friend?"_

"_Nothing, my compatriot. Just that over those hills there," he points off into the distance. "Those hills have the greatest bears."_

_Eleazar laughs this time. "Let us not tell Emmett, or we shall never sample the merchandise."_

* * *

Whoa. I don't think I was supposed to see what Aro saw. Clearly, Peter and Jasper don't either. Chalk that one up to weird occurrences at Chateau Volturi, I guess.

"How could he? I don't understand," Eleazar murmurs, lowly.

"I see," Aro exclaims with a flourish of his hands. Honestly. The man should be a theater actor. Like move to England and play nightly appearances at the Rose. "It doth appear that our dear friend Eleazar had no knowledge of the wicked fiend, Carlisle's witchery."

Okay, so _maybe_ it wasn't that bad but I know Bella can hear this shit. Probably having a good laugh.

Bitch.

"But how is that possible, Aro? It's his _job_ to know."

"Yes, dear brother, it is. But in this case, a betrayal would not have been possible. It could've resulted in death... Or worse..."

"Well then, do tell," Marcus inquires. I never knew he could be so school-girl giddy. It's kind of fun in a don't-tell-mom-I'm-gay way. I'll have to ask Baby about that one later.

"It seems that our dear, old friend Carlisle has the gift of loyalty. As our Princess suspected, he can control others just by reminding them of their choice. Their choice to choose him."

"And how did you break such a powerful gift?" Marcus ponders.

"And what are his purposes behind it?" Asks Caius.

"As to the first," Aro looks to Eleazar, who looks worse for wear, having his whole mind just put on display, his trust betrayed by his dearest friend. "I am very sorry for threatening your mate, fratello. It was indeed the only way to see around what was done. I assure you she is excellent health."

"I understand, Master."

"As to the second, Master Caius, your guess is as good as mine. Fortunately, all we have to do is remind them who their loyalty truly remains with... A good friend... A master... A mate..."

"So that's why Rosalie still called him," Peter exclaims, slapping a hand over his mouth, a reminder to be silent.

The doors open revealing two beautiful females.

Or one beautiful female and one little runt. I swear the little one is the sister I never wanted. She flashes me a knowing grin.

Jane has obviously spent way too much time with Baby.

"Ah, here are the lovely ladies now," Aro announces.

Carmen and Jane enter, laughing so hard they can barely hang on to each other.

"...And then she said, she said, she said the shoes made her feet claustrophobic!"

"She did not!" Carmen laughs.

"She did. We then had to search all of Europe for the _perfect_ shoes!" Carmen looks aghast. "I know, right? Now, I like shopping as much as the next girl, sorry Bella, but come on!" Jane screeches.

In all the commotion, we failed to see Bella's own entrance. God, even in jeans and a tee that girl is perfect.

Another round of giggles as Jane joins Aro's side and Carmen kisses Eleazar on the cheek.

"Are you okay, amor?" She whispers quietly to him.

"Yes, yes," he says to soothe her, but his eyes say otherwise.

"They can be trusted, Aro. With _everything." _Bella says.

"Very well, tesoro. Eleazar, Carmen, this is Princess Isabella Swan," introduces Aro.

Bella rolls her eyes and mutters "Bella Whitlock" under her breath.

"Bella?" Asks Carmen as she comes closer and reaches to brush her cheek. "Bella Swan? Alice told us you died."

"She wishes," Peter mutters, wrapping his arms around Baby.

"Is that amulet real, Bella? Is the prophecy real?" Eleazar wonders, his eyes fixated.

Prophecy? What the fuck?

"Yes. And if you know of the amulet, you know part of what I can do. Please don't make me. Two days. Keep my secret for two days and all will be revealed."

"Of course, Princess," he answers formally.

"Oh not you too! My name is Bella Whitlock. Baby if you're sleeping with me," she flashes us a wink and sticks her tongue out at the shocked expression on Aro's face. "And I will force no one to do anything." She shoots a scolding look at the brothers, who, amazingly enough, manage to look sheepish under her piercing gaze.

"El, honey, what is going on?" The worry in Carmen's tone is thick.

"You may tell your mate, dear Eleazar, but Carlisle must not know we suspect him," Caius says.

"It will be as you wish, my lords." Eleazar takes the hand of his concerned mate, and leaves to seek the confines of more private quarters.

"Poor man," Bella mourns as he takes his leave.

"Now we need to talk about that amulet, missy," Marcus says pointedly.

"And we will, little brother, but there's a whole bunch of shit I need to talk about with my family first. Is that okay?"

"Of course, cara," Marcus tells her. "I'll keep the library clear and make sure your chambers are accessible without running into any... _unwanted_... vampires."

"Thanks, little bro. Aro, I need to do a little research but after the trials, you and I will sit down for a long talk."

"One moment, tesoro," he calls out before she can leave. "There are one or two things I need to discuss with you and you alone. To my office, if you will."

Bella nods and follows Aro into his office where they can't be overheard. The rest of us are just kind of... silent...

"So..." Peter begins, somewhat nervously scuffling his shoes along the castle floor. "You guys are Baby's little brother's?"

Caius growls softly and Marcus laughs. "Ever since we told her the ages we were turned, she has made it a point to call us "little brothers." We tried to remind her that we are technically much older, but I think she always wanted younger siblings. We officially adopted her into our family last year."

Marcus turns to look at Caius, who is no longer scowling but smiling fondly. "Even if she is an annoying, little-"

"Caius! As you can see, those two definitely have the sibling part down," he chuckles.

"Whoa," I gasp. "So she's like really really a Princess?

"No, I'm not really really a princess, Char. Despite what _others_ may think." The way she says "others" makes me think there is a lot more going here than a wedding. I look over at Jasper and Peter and see they're thinking the same thing.

Bella kisses Aro and Marcus' cheek and bumps knuckles with Caius. Could this day get any weirder?

Doubtful.

"Come along, my little lovelies. The library is this way. Oh and the gruesome twosome is back so you'll need to use the back way to get to your quarters." Jane tells us.

"What if _they_ come down to the library?" Jasper asks, already planning.

"Well, Alec, Dem and I will be keeping watch and really now, can you picture Alice in a library?"

The seven of us laugh and follow our guard through the castle. We enter the library, Bella shutting Jane, Alec and Dem out with a little wave before turning to face us. The dam holding back the questions we have for her burst forth and they all come spilling out at once.

"So, what's this all about Baby? Did the brother's really adopt you? How were you so sure about Carlisle's gift? Why are we in a _library_? What did you and Marcus mean before? Can we trust anyone here? Are you in danger? We can go home right now..."

"Slow down, guys. One thing at a time. Yes the brother's adopted me. What the fuck can I say? I'm loveable," she smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. Yep. Completely loveable.

"But I brought you here, to the _library,_ for a reason. And it answers the next two questions. The brother's and I are the only one that know about this. Until now." She walks over and pulls a book out that moves the shelves revealing a false wall.

This place is wicked cool.

We step into a small room, every inch of wall covered with notes, books strewn about.

"See, we figured out why some vamps have gifts and others don't. That's how I knew about Carlisle." Bella tells us.

"This is amazing," Jasper says as he studies the books and notes.

"You're all on it and someday, I will be too," she reveals.

"But how does it work?"

"It took a lot of research. A lot. I was kinda trapped in a bomb shelter for awhile though," she grins. "But we came up with a pattern that each and every gifted vampire was sired by a gifted vampire. Like, if the code is already there, in your DNA or whatever, the new venom activates it."

"Cool," Peter says as he traces his name on the wall.

"But I don't have a gift. Why am I on here?" I ask.

"Because you do. We can Eleazar to explain it tomorrow, but you do. Have you really never noticed?"

"Not really," I answer her.

''We have," Peter and Jasper reply at the same time.

Huh. I have a gift? Maybe they made a mistake.

"And Marcus? He said he didn't understand," Jasper remembers.

"You know what his gift is, right?" She asks.

"I know he see relationships, but anyone can see how we are with each other," I offer.

"He can do more than "see relationships." He can see the ties that bind us. And the four of us are... mates..." She seems to trip up and mumble over the mate part, her eyes downcast. But then she picks herself up, stronger than ever. "As impossible as that may seem. We need each other. Don't you feel it too? Our powers will work in tandem, we'll be able to understand, if not hear, what each other think. The things we'll be able to do..." She sighs. "In other words, we'll be the strongest coven since the First Coven."

The three of us are stunned silent. No one spoke of the First Ones. Maybe that's why we didn't know about the mate thing. But you can't have more than one mate, right? But I do feel it, I think.

"I understand if you want to leave me now. I'm kinda used to it," she interrupts my musings, near tears.

"Oh, Baby. I don't think we could leave you even if we wanted too," Jasper tells her.

"But-"

"But you want us to _want _to be with you," Peter answers for her.

"We do, Baby. Not because of some stupid prophecy, not because of power, but because you are you," I whisper into her hair.

"You are ours," Jasper says.

"So you don't mind, I dunno, sharing?" She grins.

"With anyone else, we might. But I think we can feel it."

"Really?"

"Really, really. You belong to us just as we belong to you. This is fast, I know, but you know as well as I do, the world need us."

"You're so cheesy, Peter."

"I know you all adore me."

"What about the prophecy and the amulet, sug?" I ask.

"I need to read a couple things first, but I promise that when I know, you'll know."

"Then would you care to show us to your chambers, love?" Jasper asks as he takes Baby's hand.

"Of course, kind sir. I just need to grab the book."

She quickly rummages through a rather large pile of precariously stacked books and chooses the one she needs. Taking Jasper's hand again, she leads us up a back staircase into her room.

It's beautiful.

And we're finally alone.

I pull Baby in for a long kiss and trail my fingers along her neck. She whimpers as Peter comes up from behind her, placing a kiss on her shoulder and sliding the strap of her top down. From behind me, Jasper kisses my neck, his hands roaming over Bella's newly exposed breasts.

"I think I can explain the four mate thing better here," Bella says, pulling slightly away from us and removing the remainder of her clothing. The rest of us, seemingly hypnotized follow suit. She leads us over to her bed and we all take a seat. "This is about four people who belong to each other. Jasper, kiss Peter." I chuckle at the "ya, we don't swing that way" look the boys shoot each other, but their resolve crumbles the moment they look at Bella. The kiss is hot. It starts slow and continues to build. It's... Passionate. Peter's hands tangle in Jasper's hair as their erect bodies inch closer and closer to each other. When they break the kiss, panting, Bella smiles. "This isn't a straight thing or gay thing. It's just... Us..."

"Just us," Peter repeats as he kisses Jasper again, this time pulling Bella to straddle him. Jasper's lips never leave Peter and the way Bella moves against him is erotic. I fill like I should pay admission to see this shit until Bella changes places with me to give her room to suck Jasper's cock. Once I've got the rhythm with Peter down, I reach around and slip two fingers into her, both of us moaning at the heat.

And that's how we come. Together. The four of us. Just us.

"Now all we need is some smokes and Southern Comfort," Peter jokes as we collapse into a mess of tangled limbs and laughs.

"Jane," Bella yells. "If you even think about coming in here, my little human ass will find a way to kill you. I don't care if you have a whole castle full of cigs and SoCo!"

* * *

**AN: I'm pretty sure I forgot some stuff there, so if you send me a review I will answer whatever questions you have and try to clear up any confusion in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chappie, we'll find out more about what it means to have more than one mate, some stuff about the prophecy and amulet and how the First Coven fits into all this. We might also find out why some people can see what Aro sees through his power. Oh, and we might have a wedding. Just saying. I mean, they are in Volterra for a reason, right?**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~spirare**


End file.
